


Resistance

by box_o_potatoes



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Conquests, F/M, Roman Empire AU, Slavery, enemy to lovers, plots and back stabbing, rebelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_o_potatoes/pseuds/box_o_potatoes
Summary: The evergrowing Zootopian Empire recently conquered Bunnyburrow. A resistance group as formed in responce to the occupation and has for goal to drive the empire out of the tri-burrow area. Judy Hopps, eldest daugther of one of the most important familly of Bunnyburrow is one of those rebels. But her world will be changed after she meets a certain fox.





	1. In principio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I've done it. I've cracked. So I had the idea for this story swiming in my head for a long time now but I had decided that I would only start it after I had finished my current story. But after some reconsideration I changed my mind and opted for doing both story at the same time. I'll obviously affect the posting rate of both stories but it was getting boring to only write one thing at all time when I had so many other ideas. Thr focus will still be on Bunny and Wilde (my other story) until it's finished but I'll also update this one from time to time.
> 
> I also want to warn you that although this is a roman era AU it is NOT a documentary. I only inspire myself of the civilisations of that time but don't expect it to be perfectly accurate. I'll try though to include some less known facts about those civilisations and when I do, I'll let you know in the comments.

"So…" Judy's mother drawled out. "Anything new…?"

"Mom… Please don-"

"Or anyone new maybe?"

"Urgh!"

Judy grabbed both her ears with her paws and stretched them out in frustration before slamming her head down on the wooden table. The smacking sound only earned her a couple seconds of attention from her siblings before they turned back to what they were doing, already aware of how the now familiar conversation was going to go down.

The Hopps family ate lunch like most rabbit family. While one half of the family was eating, the other half tended to the fields. The groups would then switch place until everyone was fed, and then the field work would go back to full capacity.

The dining room was by far the biggest room in all of the burrow. Each group were divided into three table. The first table was reserved for the adults which meant either the oldest of the children, or the aunts and uncles who didn't own a borrow of their own. The second table was for the children and the parents who watched over them, incidentally, it was also the table Judy was seated at since she, despite her age, wouldn't be considered an adult until she had kits of her own. Finally, the third and smallest table was reserved for the youngest of children and grandchildren, who were too young to eat on their own, and were being fed by either their respective parents or by older siblings who were tasked to help.

"No mom, I'm not seeing anyone okay. Can we talk about something else now?"

"But why not honey? Surely a young and pretty doe such as yourself must be lining up suitors."

"I haven't found anyone I like yet." She said, while turning back to her salad. She hoped that by focusing on her food she would get the message across to her parents that she didn't want to talk about it.

"What about that Savage guy?" Interjected her father. "He seems like a nice enough buck."

"Jack is just a friend, nothing more. Just drop it… Please."

"We're just worried for you bun-bun. At your age you should already have started a family."

"Your mother is right. It's long overdue that you make a burrow of your own."

Judy groaned. This was far from the first time her parents had tried to convince her to find a buck, have kits and settle down. Being 24 and still be unmarried or in a relationship made Judy the oldest bachelor of her family by a large margin. Her oldest single sister was 19 and that was because the buck she was seeing died in the war. The thing her family simply didn't seem to understand though was that she had no interest in starting a family of her own. She had her own dream and it already took most of her time.

"What if I don't want to do that? What if I had other ambitions?"

"Not that again." Muttered her father.

"Sweety, we've already been over this, females can't serve in the army."

"Not like there's an army left to serve in the first place." Whispered her father angrily.

"What about the resistance? Surely they would accept anyone who offers help."

"Judith Lavern Hopps, don't you speak like that! " Answered her father sternly. "Being part of the resistance is way too dangerous for a doe. I will not let my eldest daughter be tortured and killed by the empire's savage beasts!"

Stu was stopped in his rant by the comforting paw of his wife, signaling him to calm down.

"What your father means to say honey is that making yourself an enemy of the empire is not the safest decision you could make. Why do you even want so much to put yourself in danger like this?"

"I just want to make a difference mom." Judy huffed out.

"Well, there's no way to make a difference like becoming the mother of your own burrow."

"Heck you could even start your own one if you wanted to!" Added her father. "There is still good land farther south that haven't been cultivated yet. Now, you would need to clear the earth and all but you like hard work right? And in the end, there's no better way to make a difference than holding land of your own and cultivating it with the help of your kits."

"But I don't want to get married dad!"

Judy had said the last part louder than she had meant to. Now all of her hundreds of sibling at the long table looked silently at her. Her parents always had their suspicions but this was the first time she had said out loud that she didn't want to marry anyone at all.

Bonnie looked to her husband for confirmation. When it came under the form of a nod, she turned back to Judy.

"Honey we need to talk. Your father and I have been thinking recently and have come to a decision."

"First we want you to know that we love you, very much…"

"Yes, and we have always respected your life choices until now…"

"But we decided that… We decided that if you don't find a buck soon... we'll find one for you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your father is saying that if you can't decide who to marry then we'll arrange your marriage for you."

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"You know very well we can Jude." Said her father calmly. "We have decided to not force any of our children into marriage before, but this is getting ridiculous."

"We're doing this for you bun-bun. We simply want you to be happy."

"If you really want me to be happy then please, don't do this, please, I'm begging you!"

Stu slowly shook his head from side to side.

"You're the eldest daughter of the most prestigious family in all of Bunnyburrow, you need to marry a suitable buck."

"It's best this way honey. You don't know how unhappy you'll be without kits until you have some."

"This is unfair!"

She stood up and ran towards the exit.

"Judy wait!"

"Let her Bonnie. She'll come to her sense eventually."

Judy rushed out of her family's burrow. The hot summer sun hung high in the sky above the farm.

Ever since she was just a child, Judy had always wanted to be a fighter. She wanted to protect others from harm and to make sure everyone was safe. She had dreamt of serving in the tri-burrow army or becoming a city guard for a long time now but it had never pulled through.

A year and a half ago the Zootopian empire had declared war upon the tri-burrow. Judy had thought that her chance to prove herself had come, that she would finally be able to prove that females could fight. But still she had been refused entry into the military, and while she was stuck on her family's farm, her brothers and neighbors were being slaughtered on the battlefield by the armies of the empire.

The Zootopian empire was born in the city of the same name somewhere in the north of Bunnyburrow. It had started by one species of predators annexing another and then another one and so on. Before them, every species used to stick with their own but in the face of such a massive alliance of meat eating creatures, coalitions of prey mammals had banded together to stop the growing empire. However, instead of halting the expanding sovereignty, those coalitions only managed to get annexed into it. Now the Zootopian empire hegemony could overpower any one species they wanted. A new wave of conquest had begun, pushing rabbits and hares to form the tri-burrow alliance. But the now massive strength of the empire could not be stopped.

It had only taken a few months for the Zootopian empire to fully conquer the tri-burrow and force it's capitulation. The army had been dismantled, and the city's guard replaced by the invading soldiers who made sure the occupation went as desired. And now bunnies were a part of the empire.

Judy's steps had taken her to the city without her realizing it. She often liked to run from her family's farm to the city when she trained, and she guessed that while her mind was filled with what her parents had just told her, she must have run here out of habit. Most of Bunnyburrow's population lived in the countryside but the city was where bunnies from everywhere came to trade. It's position on the coast and its border to the large river that ran south made it a natural center of trade. Its surrounding lands were very fertile, which meant that they were owned by only the most important families, like the Hopps.

Judy walked into the walled city, and was welcomed by the shouting of merchants trying to advertise their products louder than their competition. At every street corner stood an enormous mammal clad in imperial armor watching over the come and goes of the population.

A month after the start of the occupation, things had mostly gone back to normal in the city. Tensions were still high, and whenever a soldier would pass in front of a stand, the merchant would stop speaking until the soldier had past. But the idea of resisting the occupation had been abandoned by most bunnies… Most, but not all. Those in the resistance were the last to oppose the tyranny and warmongering of the empire.

"Listen rabbit. Do you think these sandals are free?"

Judy's ears perked at the commotion from a near by alley.

"I've got to pay for these you know, the empire doesn't just hand them out."

Seeing that no one else seemed to have noticed or paid attention, Judy decided to investigate the voice. She carefully entered the alley, making sure that her approach would not be heard.

The source of the gruff voice was a rhino clad in imperial chest plate and skirt. He held a bunny off the ground by his ears, a thing Judy knew must have been very painful. Beside them stood another soldier, a wolf, who watched the scene passively.

"I-I-I a-already gave y-you all t-t-the money I had…"

"Let me ask you one last question rabbit." Spat the rhino. "Do these sandals look cheap to you?"

Judy looked at the soldier's footwear. The sandals consisted of nothing more than a rotting wooden plate, attached to the underside of the rhino's hoof by worn out ropes, one of which had been severed. To Judy's eyes the sandals looked worst than just cheap.

"Who even wears sandals?" She thought.

"I mean have you seen the size of my hooves? They're so big, they could crush you in one go." Said the rhino barely hiding the threat. "Big hooves like that requires big sandals which means a lot of materials, which in turn means…"

He gave a tug on the rabbit's ears to make him understand he was expecting an answer.

"I-It means l-lots of money."

"Look at that Wolford! There's a brain in that cute little fuzzy head."

It took all of Judy's will to not scream at them to not call a bunny cute. On a good day, she might be able to handle the Rhino, especially if he underestimated her. But with a wolf by his side, it was simply too risky for her to attempt alone.

"So when you said that you didn't have anymore money, what you really meant was…"

"I-I uh… I don't have more money o-on me b-but I can get more from my shop…"

"Good… Now show us where your shop is before I lose my patience."

Judy took one last good look at the two soldiers before heading back from where she came from. Intimidation like this had become a standard thing since the beginning of the occupation but it would still make her blood boil every time she witnessed it. She started running through the streets, towards a particular house, now that she had a target.

She stopped in front of a beat up wooden door, similar to all those surrounding it. Making sure there was no one around, she knocked twice, waited, then knocked a third. Two knocks came back from the other side of the door to which she responded with five knocks.

The door swung open to reveal a buck about her age. His fur was slightly lighter and his ears and cheeks were crossed with black stripes. Seeing her, the buck took a pose by leaning on the door frame while making sure to show his muscles.

"Oh, hey there Judy." He said, while flashing her his best smile. "It's nice to see you…"

"Jack…" She answered without any real interest.

While she might admit that Jack looked good by rabbit standards, she really wasn't interested in him. It seemed however, that while any other doe would throw themselves at his feet, Jack had eyes only for her. She had thought it flattering at first, but now it really only served to get on her nerves.

Jack didn't move, instead eyeing her up and down.

"So… Are you going to move, or are we going to stand here all day?"

At this, Jack seemed to realize he had been openly ogling her and moved out of the way with a quick apology.

"Sorry about that. Jumpton and Thumper are here by the way."

Judy entered the darkly lit house as Jack closed the door behind her.

As he had said, two other bunnies were casually chatting around a wooden table, when they saw her the two bucks stood up and acknowledged her.

"Hopps…" they both said.

"Jumpton, Thumper…"

"So…" Said Jack, his stupid smile still plastered on his face. "What's up?"

"I saw another two guards shaking a merchant up on my way in."

"You're thinking we teach 'em a lesson?" asked Thumper.

"Exactly."

"What species?"

"A rhino and a wolf."

The three bucks looked to each other in silence, not willing to say out loud what they were all thinking.

"You guys are afraid, aren't you?" Judy finally said.

"A rhino AND a wolf! Hopps, we'll be dead in no time."

"Yeah, we can barely out number a wolf when we're 10 and you want us to take on a rhino too?"

"Personally, I'm with you Judy." Said Jack while striking another pose. "I think we can do it."

"Great! Well if they won't help us..." She said while pointing at Jumpton and Thumper. "Then we'll do it ourselves. I'll take the rhino you take the wolf."

Jack's face turned from self confident to worried in less than a second.

"W-what, alone?"

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"When else?"

"It's just that… I was thinking we should inform high command before we carry out that operation, you know…"

"Jack, we both know that they won't approve."

"Maybe we should respect that… You know, if high command says it…"

Judy sighed.

"Guys, what's the point of being part of the resistance if we don't resist?"

Despite her parents' multiple plea to stay away from the resistance, Judy had joined them at the first opportunity she got. When she had heard that a group of rabbits were mounting up a resistance force after the start of the occupation, she had gone out looking for them. She had thought that, seeing how overwhelmed they were, the resistance would look past her gender. She was almost proven wrong when they first refused her based on that very reason. It's only after high command, the head of the resistance, had heard that she was the eldest daughter of one of Bunnyborrow's most powerful family that she had been accepted. The only reason for that was because high command wanted her to convince her father to support the resistance. It was actually her main and only objective.

"Listen, if none of you guys will help me then I'll do it alone."

"You're crazy!"

"Hopps, that's suicide!"

Judy didn't bother listening to them, instead turning her back and walking off, determined to take matters in her own paws.

"Judy wait!"

She felt Jack's paw rest on her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"What is it?"

"I would go with you, I really would, but I hurt my shoulder the other day and…"

Judy didn't let him finish before she turned around and continued to head for the exit.

"Wait! I was also wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow?"

She didn't bother to answer, and simply exited the old wooden building.

"Is that a yes? Can I take that for a yes?"

Judy walked down the streets once again but this time, even more mad than before. She was tired of being some token bunny, a doe to marry off, or daddy's little princess. She was more than just defined by her father's status and she was certainly more than a baby making machine. If it took beating two imperial soldiers on her own to prove that, then she was more than happy to do it.

Of course the soldiers had moved since she last saw them, so she started roaming the city's streets in an attempt to find them. She kept searching for a while with no results.

By now, they could have gone back to the military camp that had been erected on the city's outskirts. If that was the case then there was nothing she could do. The camp was too heavily guarded to sneak in. It was the resistance's main target but it remained unscathed due to how protected it was.

Just when Judy was about to give up for the day, she heard sounds of struggle coming from an alley, just like she had heard earlier in the day.

She crouched down low and began sneaking towards the source of the sound. One of her paws went to the hidden blade under her dress as the sound grew louder. She preferred to simply beat the soldiers with her paws to teach them a lesson but if the need to use more aggressive force was felt, she wanted to be ready.

At the beginning of the occupation, the empire had outlawed the possession of weapons for any of the tri-burrows' residents in the goal to prevent an uprising. Most resistance members had managed to get their paws on small blades, but most were of poor quality.

Judy was now able to make out four distinct voices, but none seemed to belong to the soldiers she had seen earlier.

"Listen guys, I promise I'm not going to do you any harm. I'm just here to -humpf!"

As she turned the corner, Judy saw three bucks she recognized to be other members of the resistance. Two of them were on ether side of a fox, holding his arms behind his back, and forcing him to kneel in front of the third one. She recognized the brown furred bunny at the center as Theodore Leapswald, an egocentric buck whom she had made eat the dirt after he had told her to: "go back home and make babies".

"Shut up fox! You think we don't know your kind? We're not going to fall for your tricks."

"I don't really have a trick to fall for so -humpf!"

Leapswald punched the fox in his undefended gut. It was clear from his accent that said fox was from the empire; however, Judy couldn't help but remark that he didn't wear any of the imperial insignia, or anything that would make her believe he was part of the army.

"You speak when you're asked fox!"

"That's a shame, my mom always told me I had a lovely voice."

Leapswald cranked his arm back to give another blow, but was stopped by Judy's voice.

"What's going on here?"

The brown buck turned around to face her. His eyes widened when he recognized her, the beating she had given him still fresh in his mind. He composed himself and tried to appear as confident as he could.

"We're welcoming this imperial scum to Bunnyburrow. What is it to you?"

"He's clearly not a soldier Theo."

"Yeah I'm just a trad- humpf!"

"Shut up fox!"

"Get out Leapswald and leave him alone before I give you another bloody nose."

"He's a fox! Why do you care?"

"What did he do?"

"What?"

"What did he do? There's got to be a reason why you're doing this to him."

"Well… he's a fox."

Saying that most people that lived in Bunnyborrow didn't like foxes was a bit of an understatement. Some years ago, a rogue fox mercenary gang led by the now infamous Gideon Grey had come and pillaged the surrounding lands. Many had died and multiple farms had been burned to the ground. That was a long time ago though, Judy's parents had only been kits when it happened but the population was still scarred. Most villain in children's stories were foxes ever since that day even though there were no other incidents since.

"Oh really! Wow I hadn't noticed thanks for pointing it out. Now leave!"

Judy, for her part, had never really bought into the whole "all foxes are bad" thing. Sure, they were big and had sharp claws but she of all bunnies knew better than to judge by those thing. She really didn't see a reason to be scared of them.

Theodore hesitated for a moment before Judy gave him a hard glare. He knew she wasn't messing around, so he quickly scampered off with his friend. Once they were gone, Judy turned her attention to the fox who was still on his knees, rubbing his stomach.

"Are you alright?"

"I've had worse." He said while standing up.

Judy was now able to get a better look at him. He was about two heads taller than her, and of rather skinny build, at least by bunny standards. His bright orange fur covered his whole body with the exception of a cream spot that ran from under his muzzle and down his chest. His fur was longer and shinier than a bunny's. The thing however that caught her attention were his eyes, deep emerald green eyes. She had never seen eyes like those before in all of Bunnyburrow. Those same eyes looked back at her and through them she could see something more, something… calculating.

"Hi, Nicholas Wilde, handsome rogue fox and merchant extraordinaire." Said the fox while extending his paw out to her. "But you can call me Nick."

Nick gave her a toothy smile and for the first time, Judy could see those teeth that had been made to tear the flesh of her kind. Seeing the sharp white teeth, her mind instinctively gave her a warning to stay away from him, but reason told her he wouldn't be able to harm her even if he tried.

"You know, this is the part where you shake my paw and tell me your name."

Judy crossed her arms, looked down at the extended paw and back up at him while she cocked an eyebrow. She might not fear him for being a fox but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"This really isn't a place for a fox. It would be best for you if you went back to the empire's land."

With that, Judy turned around and headed back through the streets, not giving the stranger another thought. It seemed however that this stranger wasn't quite finished with her yet. The fox, Nick, as he was called, followed her down the street.

"But this is empire land now sweetheart. And while the folks around here might not hold foxes dear in their hearts, this is merchant heaven."

She tried not to answer him. She should have remained silent and just gone on with her day… But Judy always had been the curious one.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that none of the empire's big companies have arrived here yet. That makes it a perfect place for a little merchant like me to settle down and corner this market before anyone else can."

"There is just one problem with that slick…" She said not bothering to look at him. "You're not a merchant, you're a thief."

"What?"

Judy finally stopped, and spun around to face the now baffled and slightly worried fox. She smirked at him and put all her weight on one leg while she eyed him up and down.

"It's obvious from your eyes. The way you look at everything and put a price tag on it, always looking for a way to make profit. You're not a merchant, you're a thief and if you don't stop annoying me I might just go get one of the imperial guards and see how the empire deals with thieves.."

Judy turned back and continued walking, convinced that she had managed to convince the fox to stop following her.

She was so wrong…

"That's where you're wrong fluff."

"Urgh! Why are you still following me?"

"Because I still don't know the name of the pretty doe who saved me. And besides, the guards are good clients of mine, I can trust them."

Judy stopped and faced him once more.

"The name's Judy Hopps. Are we done now?" She said while extending her paw.

Nick gently took it and brought it to his lips where he placed a gentle kiss on it, Judy's ears suddenly stood up as a blush reddened her cheeks. Nick smirked at the effect a simple kiss had on her.

"Not quite beautiful. Because, you see, I'm not just a regular merchant. I'm a merchant of…"

"Stolen goods." She cut him off while quickly pulling her paw away, and rubbing the spot he had kissed.

Nick's face momentarily turned to one of annoyance before he regained his cocky attitude.

"I was going to say of rare items actually, and I cannot be held accountable for the methods my providers have of acquiring these items."

"Good for you." She said before quickly turning back and attempting to continue on her way. This time however, Nick rapidly passed her and planted himself in front of her, blocking her way.

"The thing is, I believe you might be interested by some of those items."

"I really am not. Now if you could jus-"

"Because two can play the deduction game sweetheart, and I'm much better at it than you are."

"Listen, just move aside or I'm going to…"

"Has your father decided who you were going to marry yet?"

This made Judy freeze.

"How did you…"

"Your bad mood is a hint, but really the dead give away is how pretty you are."

"Pardon me?"

"Your body. It's too pretty for your age. You're what, 25?"

"24."

"Same difference, and you don't have any trace of the hardship of childbirth or of raising a kit, a thing which, according to what I've seen so far, is extremely rare for someone your age. And since you're obviously not pregnant, it means you've not wedded yet. Now, let's talk about your dress…"

"What about it?"

"You're right, I do put price tags on things and from its quality I'd say it looks very pricey. Daddy is rich kind of pricey. But with the size of the families you have around here, even rich daddy can't afford to buy such nice dresses for all of his little princesses. Which mean you are either the favorite or the eldest…"

Judy stared at him dumbfounded. It took her some time to realize he was waiting for an answer.

"Eldest."

"Oooh! The unmarried eldest daughter of a rich bunny; you must have a pretty bunch of bucks chasing your tail. But if you're not married yet it's because you don't want to. But that can't stand now can it? Daddy didn't force you into marriage already because he loves you but as the eldest daughter of the family you represent an immense potential to create an alliance with another powerful family. If you're father didn't force you to marry a buck you barely know yet then he's going to do so shortly."

"I… I… I…"

"Save your breath sweetheart that's just the beginning. No, as interesting as your marital status is, what is really important is your fighting skills."

"My fighting skills?"

"Yes, you not being wedded isn't the only reason you're an outcast is it? Those kind bucks back there, they were scared of you. Why else would they be scared if not because they knew you could beat them in a fight? Well I assume that's why they're afraid, that and how muscular you are, also uncommon for a doe. So here, let me just draw a portrait…"

Nick cleared his throat and took a breath, before starting with renewed vigor.

"Miss independent spirit who don't need no buck refuses to settle down and start a family, instead she focuses on her dream to be a city guard or something like that but whoopsie, they won't let her in because there's something missing between her legs and whoopsie number two-sie, the empire conquered her homeland and dismantled its guard. But our little princess, her head filled with ideals, is not the kind to give up. She has trained all her life for this after all so when she can't turn to the guard the she turns to the resistance."

Judy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She realized only too late that she had just given him confirmation.

"She manages to convince the resistance to let her in but, and now this is just a guess, whoopsie number three-sie she realizes that the only reason she got in in the first place was because daddy dearest's wealth seems to be his only form of compensation. Sound familiar to you?"

The fox looked far too smug for Judy's liking.

"How… How did you…?"

"I told you I'm better at this than you. So if you still find me annoying you could always go to the imperial guard, but then we'd get to see how the empire deals with rebels."

Judy looked at the fox she had rescued and for the first time thought that maybe, just maybe, she should have let him get beaten to an orange pulp.

"What do you want?" She said, her annoyed scowl returning to her face.

"I already told you fluff-butt; I've got items that might interest you…"

"Like what?"

"Like weapons."

"But…"

"But weapons are outlawed during the occupation yes I know, that's what makes them rare items."

"So you're not a thief, you're a smuggler."

"Of a sort, but what is really important is that you're a resistance without quality weapons and could use my services. So I'm going to make you a deal fluff; you helped me out back there so you get a discount. I can sell you pretty much anything. Quality blades? Got a ton of them. Bows and arrows? Can do. A cheap replica of imperial armor? I got that. I even sell those to the soldiers themselves when they need to replace a piece, and they don't want to pay the full price of the empire. So here's what we're gonna do; you're going to think about my offer and tell all your little resistance friends about it. When your realize that I'm right and you need better equipment, you'll just have to come back and see me."

Nick spread his arms wide while he slowly backed away from her.

"See you later carrots." He said before finally disappearing around a corner.

Judy looked at the spot where he had been just moments before, her mind still trying to catch up on everything he said.

"What did he call me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I won't make any promises at all for when the next chapter will come out but it will come out eventually. Other than that let me know what you thought by leaving a comment. Until next time...


	2. vulpes in cuniculum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone but life has been really demanding lately. Between school spuing out an extra load of assignments and exams for the semester's end, my job, a month long trip I'm planning with a friend, my other story and getting addicted to Mass Effect Andromeda, I've been lacking time to write this story. The original chapter was going to be longer but I've decided to cut it in two. It does mean though that the next chapter will come out before Bunny and Wilde's since I've already started writing it. I'd like to say it's going to be out soon but with the finals coming I doubt it. Fear not though I promise this story won't be abandoned without you knowing it.
> 
> I also want to thank my beta reader: RougeEmber for going over this lack of sleep induced typo nightmare. Seriously though give him love I think he got PTSD out of this...

 

Judy hated that overly smug fox!  
  
A week after their meeting she was still thinking about what he had said and it annoyed her to admit it, but he was right. If there was any hope of driving the empire out of Bunnyburrow then the resistance needed adequate weapons.  
  
The problem was that she didn't trust that fox. That's why, one week after their meeting, she found herself to be following him.

The day had started out rather simply. Judy had woken early, earlier than the rest of her siblings at least, and had started her daily duties. She had prepared the kitchen and had helped her mother and a few of her sisters make breakfast once they had woken up. Once the whole family was fed, most of her siblings went out on the fields to help their father with the harvest. She on the other paw, had stayed with her mother in the burrow to teach the kits. While her mother taught some of her sisters how to sew, cook and other skills necessary to be a good housewife, Judy was teaching her younger siblings to read and write. It was a privilege only a few family in Bunnyburrow had and being the oldest daughter of her family, she was the one who had the honor of teaching it.

Once the lesson was over she had accompanied her younger siblings out on the field to play. She made sure to thoroughly exhaust them so that once nap time came, they would be all out of energy. Being the only one in her family fit enough to be able to keep up with the overactive kits always landed her that position. Once they were all asleep, Judy walked out of the room and headed outside the burrow. Nap time was also free time for Judy and free time was training time. Still not tired from dealing with her siblings, Judy began her daily training by running to the city.

  
She was running by the city's dock when she had seen him wandering the small dockside market. What was strange was that he didn't seem least interested by what the merchants were selling. Instead he looked around with a lazy gaze as he walked down the market's road aimlessly.  
  
Judy followed him from a distance, making sure she wouldn't be spotted. She had to quickly hide behind a merchant's stall when he looked back her way. She ignored the merchant's curious glare as she peered over the wooden stall and at the fox. He kept looking around for awhile, as if to make sure he wasn't followed, before he took a turn into one of the alley that was perpendicular to the market's road.  
  
Slowly and hesitantly at first, but gradually faster for fear of losing him, Judy got closer to the alley's entrance. She carefully peeked over the edge once she was confident she wouldn't be seen.  
  
She saw Nick bent over what looked to her like a pile of trash. After a bit of rummaging, he took a large cloth bag and peered inside it. What he found evidently pleased him since a large smile spread over his smug face. He swung the bag over his shoulder, and began to happily whistle as he made his way back out of the alley. Seeing him coming her way, Judy quickly ran behind a nearby wooden crate, where she could watch without being spotted.  
  
After Nick came back from the alley, he walked down the opposite side of the market's road, but this time with a determined pace. Where before he had looked to be wandering aimlessly, it was now clear that he had a destination in mind. She followed him while keeping her distance until they arrived at one of the city wall's gate. With the bag still on his shoulder, Nick crossed the city's limit, giving a small wave to the soldiers guarding the gate.

Judy knew that outside of that gate was the open road with small, dull hills on one side, and the coast on the other. If she was to follow him through that gate, she would be seen without a doubt. She instead opted to sprint along the wall to the next gate, this way she could run over the hills and watch him from atop them. When she reached the top of a hill overlooking the path Nick had taken and searched for him. It took her sometime before she spotted the orange form moving away from her. She quickly caught up to him while maintaining a certain distance, so that if he ever looked her way, she could crouch down and remain unseen.

Judy soon realized where they were heading and it only made her more curious about the fox. She knew this path well as she watched the soldiers walk along it everyday. The road connected the city to the military camp, and seeing how there wasn't much more in this area, Judy was sure that this was his destination. She made sure to keep an even greater distance once they arrived to the camp, as to not be spotted by the lookouts.

She saw Nick approach the camp gates, and to her surprise they opened for him. She watched as the fox entered the restricted fort without the slightest bit of hesitation. The resistance had tried for months to find a way to infiltrate the camp with no success, and he just walked in through the front door. An idea came to Judy's mind and she couldn't help but grin.

Maybe what the resistance needed wasn't weapons, but Nicholas Wilde, okay looking fox and smuggler extraordinaire…

She remained where she was for what felt like an eternity, waiting for him to come out, she was about to head home when the doors finally opened. She saw the orange fox walking out of the camp with a satisfied stride. He no longer had the large bag with which he had entered. In its place was a small pouch, which Nick was happily throwing in the air repeatedly before catching it again on its fall.

The sun was already starting to set when they came back to the city. This time, Judy walked in through the same gate as he did, not bothering to hide since he didn't seem to care about anything other then his pouch. She kept following him through the darkened streets. They passed merchant's closing their shops and buyers heading back home, almost all of who gave the fox an hostile glare, not used at seeing his kind calmly walk among bunnies. Nick didn't seem to be phased by this in the slightest though as he kept walking down the road.

He finally stopped in front of The Hopping Hills, a popular tavern in this part of town, he looked to the sign for a while before entering the building, having to crouched down since the door wasn't meant for mammals bigger than rabbits. She followed him, pushing the door of the tavern open. When she entered, he was already talking with the patron at the bar. He was towering over the him, his ears nearly touching the ceiling, and yet the rabbit didn't seem to be the least bit intimidated.

"I just want a room…" He said, sounding pleading.

Judy sat at a nearby table with her back to the two mammals, listening in on the conversation while trying to disappear in the drinking crowd.

"We don't have rooms for other species." Said the tender sounding none too pleased to have to deal with the fox.

"A bunny size room will do just fine."

"We're already completely booked for the night."

"Then why bother specify that you didn't have any other room sizes? Listen I can pay if that's what you're afraid of."

As he said this, Nick took out the small pouch she had seen him with before. He produced a small golden coin from it, and held out so that the rabbit could have a good look.

"See?"

"That's imperial currency, not Burrow currency."

"Which means it's worth even more!"

"I don't deal in imperial fox."

"I can pay double if you want? All I need is a room for the night."

"Do you have wax in your ears or are you just as stupid as you look? I said we're booked!"

Nick's shoulder collapsed and his tail flopped down.

"Can I at least have a drink?"

"I don't think you understand fox!" Spat the rabbit. "We don't want your kind here so get out!"

As if just realizing where he was, Nick looked around, taking in his surrounding. Everywhere he looked, he was met with hostile glares. All the rabbit in the tavern were looking at him, as if ready to pounce on him as soon as they possibly could. As he was looking her way, Judy quickly lowered her head to the table, trying to look like a passed out drunk.

Nick's ears folded to the back of his head and his muzzle shut to form a thin line. He sighed and made his way to the exit, his tail dragging across the floor. Once she heard the heavy pawsteps pass by her, Judy raised her head, and watched the fox walk out.

She might have despised how smug the fox had been when they first met, but she couldn't help to feel bad for him right now. She didn't think he deserved to be treated like that, especially not just for being a fox.

Judy got off the stool and headed for the exit.

"Hey lady!"

Judy turned around to face the patron who had just called out to her.

"Aren't you gonna buy anythin'?"

"I would, but you might refuse me service…" She said slowly, making sure to put as much venom as she could into every word she spat out.

She then turned back, and unceremoniously left the tavern. When she was out, she looked around, trying to spot the familiar orange blur. However, the only thing she could see was the empty streets, lit only by the faded glow of the crescent moon. She started running in a random direction, hoping to stumble across him. But after an hour of hopeless searching she had not seen even the slightest glance of orange fur, she gave up her search, and headed home.

* * *

The next day came and went without anything of interest, and it wasn't until the day after that that she saw him again.

That day had been Judy's turn to hold the stand in the dock's market. It wasn't as bad as the city's main market in the center of town but it was still crowded nonetheless. Add to that that the Hopps family farm had a reputation for quality produce, and Judy found herself harassed by a small army of long eared customers.

Judy was handing someone their order when the crowd of clients went deathly silent. Judy looked up, curious to see what could make the usually agitated crowd go so quiet so fast. She saw the mass of rabbits take a few step back, as the orange furred fox walked towards the stand. His face showed no sign of emotions as he walked forward, his paws behind his back. The rabbits looked at him in fear, as they moved even further away from the smug vulpine, leaving the fox alone, in front of Judy. Nick stopped in front of the stand and with lazy, half lidded eyes, looked her up and down.

And that's when the damned smirk cracked his muzzle…

"Well if it isn't Carrots?... Appropriately named as I can see." He said, while giving a glance to the carrot bags behind her."

"First, it's Judy. Second, want something big guy?"

"Do you have fish?"

"No I don't."

"Nobody does, it's crazy! You'd think a dock's market would have some, but no, its like this entire town is allergic to the delicious things."

"I don't know if you've looked around slick, but there isn't really a lot of fish eaters here."

"I guess but still… I think I'm gonna pass, I'm not really interested by carrots the food. Carrots the bunny however…"

Nick made a show of licking his pointed teeth, which earned a few gasps from the watching bunnies and merely an eye roll from Judy.

"We don't only sell carrots you know?"

"Really? What else you got?"

"Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries…"

"Wait! Did you just say Blueberries?" He asked, emerald eyes growing wider with excitement.

"Yep! Want some?"

Judy couldn't help the smile that formed when she saw his ears perk up and his tail slowly starting to wag.

"Oh gods yes!"

"It'll be 5 coins." She said, while placing a homemade basket full of the orbs of sweet blue goodness on the stand.

Nick took out a small pouch and opened it. When he looked inside his tail stopped wagging, and all the excitement seemed to leave him.

"Do… Eh… Do you accept imperials?"

"Of course."

They didn't, but Judy couldn't bring herself to say no after what she had seen the other day. Nick's expression switched back to the excited one that made him look like a kit.

Nick's fist shot out of the pouch and the imperial coins were on the counter faster than the bunny's eyes could follow. Judy then handed him the blueberry basket with a bemused smile and watched as he started eating out off it.

He closed his eyes and let out a delighted moan as he popped another blueberry into his mouth.

"Mmmh, these are so good!"

"We only sell the best here."

"Well give my congratulations to the chef, or farmer, or whoever should be congratulated for making good berries. See you later Carrots, don't forget my offer!" He said, as he walked away, popping a handful of berries into his maw.

Judy smiled as she watched Nick walk away, his tail wagging with renewed vigor as he sent another berry into his waiting mouth. It was only then, that she became aware of the stares, of which she was the focus. All around her, the rabbits that had previously crowded the front of the stand looked at her with a sort of, disturbed awe. They acted like by somehow talking to the fox, she had been tainted by him. The same abhorrence they held towards him now seemed to apply to her, as none of them dared even take a step closer to her.

Judy's mood soured, as she watched the crowd slowly dispersed. She knew they would soon forget and come back, but their reaction still annoyed her. As far as she was concerned, Nick was a perfectly good, albeit a bit smug, mammal.

She looked to where he had gone only to see him emerge from the same alley as two days before, with the same bag on his shoulder. Her brows furrowed, as she watched him stroll by, following the exact same route as before. Once again, she was tempted to follow him, but she couldn't leave the stand.

Instead she turned her attention back to the alley from where he came. It wasn't very far, so she justified that she could take a look as the mammals reeled from the fact that she would dare talk to a fox.

Sadly for her, it seemed as if the alley was filled with nothing more than detritus, which made sense since he already took whatever was stashed there, but Judy did make a mental note to come back tomorrow, and see if she could find whatever it was he came for before he did.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and was rather dull. Finally came the time to close the stand and go back home. She walked back with the remaining products in a cart she pushed. Normally there would be three bunnies pushing it, but Judy always insisted to do it alone as a sort of work out. The day's profit were safely secured in a large pouch, hanging around her waist, with the exception of a few imperial coins she kept in her pocket and, for some reason, kept rubbing them in her paws from time to time.

When she arrived home, Judy didn't have the time to relax before she was assaulted by a horde of her siblings lead by her parents.

"Judy are you alright?"

"We heard what happened."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Were you scared?"

"Thank God you're alive!"

Judy was crushed in a hug by her parents that knocked the wind out of her before she could attempt to make sense of what was going on. Her mother then proceeded to check her over for any wound or trace of harm.

"Guys, what's going on?" She managed to say.

"We heard about what happened at the market." Answered her mother, still worried and fussing over her.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You were attacked by a fox!"

"What? That didn't happen, who told you that?"

"All of the neighbor are talking about it."

"My friend Danny said his brother knows someone who's parents saw you get attacked." Added one of her younger brothers.

"Did he hurt you?" Asked her father again.

"No Dad. There was a fox at the market but he didn't attack me!"

"What did he steal? Do you know where he went? I already have your older brothers gathering pitchforks. Your brothers and I could…"

"Dad stop! Nick didn't stea- the fox! The fox didn't steal anything…"

"Well what did he do?" Asked her mother, confused.

"He bought blueberries Mom. Nothing more, nothing less. Here, I even have the money he paid me right here!" She said while taking the coins out of her pocket, noting that she had been stroking them absentmindedly again.

Her father looked at the coins incredulously, and then back at her, back at the coins, and at back to her again.

"Uh… Jude, those are imperial coins…"

"I know, it's… It's all he had."

"You're sure he didn't steal anything when you weren't looking?" Asked her mother.

"Like what mom? What could he possibly want to steal other than the money which was on me the whole time?"

"Well anything really, he's a fox!" Answered her father.

"Are you sure those are even real coins? They could be forged you know?"

"Those foxes are real tricksters!"

"Maybe he stole some of the products while you were looking away." added one of her siblings.

"Or maybe he was just doing some scouting for his real plan!" Said another one.

The crowed suddenly started spurting out all the ways Nick could have possibly wronged her without her knowing it. To Judy's dismay, some even involved assassination attempts.

"EVERYONE STOP! Ni- The fox didn't steal anything; I've gone through the inventory. He didn't hurt me; I would know. And no, he did not try to kill me! The only thing he did was buy a blueberry basket for which he paid!" She said while showing the coins he gave her again.

Stu looked at her extended paw with which she held the coins before turning to his wife.

"Bonnie, what do we do with imperial coins?" Stu muttered.

"I don't know, what can you do with them?"

"Nothing, nobody uses them…"

"Guys…" Cut Judy. "I'll take them in my allowance is that okay?"

"But what are you going to do with them bun-bun?"

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Probably keep stroking them.

"Well… Okay, if you want to…"

"Great! Now that you know I'm not dead, dying, or going to be assassinated anytime soon, and everything's sorted out, I'm going to go eat. Oh, and you guys make sure to keep the pitchforks nearby and I'll make sure to call you if I get eaten by a fox in the dining room!"

* * *

Judy was exhausted!

She had woken up a couple hours earlier than she usually would in order to investigate the alley before the start of her day. The only thing she found however was trash. She then had to run back to her family's burrow before the others woke up and realized she was gone. The kits had exhausted her during play time and, despite common sense, Judy had still decided to go train once all the kits were taking a nap.

Judy was now back in the city, both her paws on her knees, as she panted heavily, because if it wasn't enough, it happened to be especially hot today, and Judy could feel the sweat running down her drooped ears.

She spotted the nearest spot of shadow, under which, she could rest and try to cool off. It was a small tree that rested on the outskirt of town. It's overarching leaves promised a cool spot of air protected from the sun's merciless heat while it's trunk offered a place to sit against. Judy's eyes shut as she rested, and she quickly found herself drifting off to sleep.

Her dreams were of sunshine and grassy fields, of pretty flowers and butterflies one of which, would occasionally land on her nose, before flying off again. She giggled each time it would come back to tickle her muzzle.

"Stop it." She giggled, while lazily swatting it away.

But persistent as it was, the butterfly kept coming back, seemingly bent on tickling her nose. The more it went on, the more awake Judy started to become. The fields and the sun faded away but the tickling remained. Even the butterfly itself was no longer there but the feather like touch remained.

Eventually, Judy painfully opened her eyes. Her vision was filled with orange fur brushing against her nose.

"It's just a tail." She thought, before slowly closing her eyes again.

…

Judy's eyes shot opened as awareness rushed back into her groggy head. She quickly tugged the tail away from her face, earning a yelp from the fox to which it was attached.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Judy, now fully awake and pissed.

Nick didn't seem to be phased by her however, as he started cackling maniacally.

"Sorry Carrots, but I just couldn't resist." He said while wiping a tear.

"What was that!? You can't just rub your tail on someone's face like that!"

"Oh but you should have seen the way your whittle' nose was waggling. It was so cute."

"Don't call me cute!"

"Why not?"

"It's offensive."

"It was meant as a compliment…"

"I don't care, it's still offensive."

"Come on, what does a fox has to do to tell a pretty girl she's cute?"

A mix of rage and embarrassment coursed through Judy, making her both blush and tightened her fist.

"Awwwww! I can't tell if it's because you're flustered or angry, but your nose is twitching again… and it is ADORABL-"

This time Judy didn't even hesitate before punching the fox in his guts. Nick was quickly brought to his knees as he clutched his stomach, his breath wheezing out.

"I think… the answer… was flustered…" He struggled to say.

"Why, you insufferable little…"

Judy took a deep breath to calm herself. The fox wasn't worth getting so worked up over she thought to herself.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was just passing by when I saw you. Thought I should give you a little hello it's all."

"Out with it! What's the real reason?"

"Jeez, do you treat all the guys that call you pretty like this? No wonder you still haven't found a suitor."

Judy gasped at this. She didn't know why she even cared, but she hated the fox implying that she was unlikable.

"I'll have you know that plenty of suitors are interested in me. I just don't like them."

"Why? They're not handsome, charming and… foxy enough?"

"You're right, if only I knew a fox who was handsome and charming."

"So you are into foxes then."

She had walked straight into that one...

"I'm not! You twisted my words!"

Nick stood back up with the smuggest grin Judy had ever seen spread across his face.

"If I recall correctly you said that you were looking for a 'handsome and charming foxy' fellow."

"I did not, you did!"

"And you didn't deny it. But lucky for you I know just the guy, and he just happens to be very close by…" he said while taking a few steps towards her.

"Really? Is he hiding behind that bush over there, because I can't see anyone like that right now."

"You wound me Carrots." He said while putting his paw to his heart.

"I already told you not to call me Carrots!"

"And you told me to not call you cute either, but, as you'll soon learn, I don't listen…"

"And if I remember correctly, I punched you in the gut when you didn't. So unless you want a repeat you better start taking me seriously."

"All right, all right, calm down fluff-butt. I was only teasing you!"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I just wanted to know if you made up your mind about my wonderful offer?"

"I… No, I still haven't decided."

"Jeez, what's taking you so long?"

"Maybe that some of us are busy making a living… Legally" she added when she saw him about to protest.

"Oh, so now I'm getting a lecture on legality from the resistance memb-"

Judy quickly put her paw on his muzzle before he had time to say more.

"Not so loud!" She hissed while looking around.

"Listen fluff…" He said, his voice muffled through her paw. "I'm trying very hard not to starve out here so it would be very helpful if you could just give me yes or no."

"I… I don't know yet…"

"Well it would be nice if you could just, I don't know, make up your mind already."

"And it would be nice if you, I don't know, stopped being such an ass!"

"First off; I got donkey friends back home and that's very offensive, you should be ashamed of your cute little self. Second off; being nice is not my job, I'm here to sell you weapons nothing more. So if you're not interested then just tell me and stop wasting my time!"

Judy wondered what happened to the fox she has met on the dock's. He had been so much friendlier back then, she wondered what was different now. Not only was he unbearably smug but he also seemed bent on being a jerk.

"Maybe if you were nicer I'd accept!"

"So you don't?"

"No, I don't!"

"Great, thanks for wasting my time Carrots!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CARROTS!" She screamed at him as he was walking away.

"Don't care!"

Judy watched him walk away, her paws balled up, as she was left fuming. She had half a mind to go after him and give him a piece of her mind. And by a piece of her mind, she meant her foot to his stupid throat. Instead she let him go, thinking he wasn't worth it.

She didn't know why he lashed out at her like he did, but it made her mad. How dared he put his failure on her? It wasn't her fault if he was incapable of making friends in Bunnyburrow.

The way the other bunnies treated him didn't help either, but still…

It's not because she was the only one in Bunnyburrow willing to talk to him that she HAD TO accept his deal.

Of course, it was an actually pretty good deal, and the resistance did need weapons desperately, but why did she have to be the one to deal with that insufferable orange ball of fur?

But then again, she was the only one willing to even talk to the fox after all…

But why did the fox in question have to be such a self important jerk? Why couldn't he act like a normal mammal, like… Like he had been the other day…

"Maybe he's just having a bad day." She thought.

That still didn't give him the right to pour it all over her though. It's not like she had done anything to deserve it, she might even have been the friendliest person in the city to him for all she knew.

And yet she had punched and screamed at him over a silly joke…

Sure it was inappropriate, but she may have overreacted. He probably didn't mean anything mean; hell he might have been honest when he called her cute, not knowing what the words meant to bunnies.

That last thought made her blush so she brushed the idea aside. He was probably only teasing her. That's fine, she has plenty of siblings who teases her constantly and she never lashed out at them like she did with Nick.

Judy was now starting to feel bad about what happened. She reasoned that she should probably apologies, even if it was only for the resistance.

With a sigh, Judy took of after Nick. She couldn't see him anymore but she saw which direction he had gone.

"I swear, this fox is going to be the end of me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for today guys and gals! This story is so fun to write, I wish I could only focus on this one. But alas I started Bunny and Wilde and so I have to finish it. The next chapter I put out is going to be for this story but the one after that might take a while.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought. Comments are always appreciated.


	3. Confidunt exitibus

*Gasp* I made it! I'm alive!

Oh sw **E** et merciful spaghetti monster thank you! I ma **D** e **IT** thr **O** ugh the semeste **R**! Ser **I** ously my life has **N** ever **B** een **AS** busy as it was in the past month. I had lik **E** no ti **ME** at all to write but **N** ow **T** hat' **S** it's finally over I'm back. So sorry for th **E** lo **N** g wait but what can I say… stu **D** ies comes first. Now that it's dealt with **H** ow **E** ver we can resume where we **L** eft off with this brand s **P** anking new chapter of Resistance…

Enjoy!

* * *

Judy spent a few hours tracking Nick through the streets, looking from side to side and down alleyways. She didn't know where the fox went whenever he disappeared but she had the feeling it was always at the same place.

After it became clear to her that she wouldn't find him like this she began to ask around. Seeing how Nick was the only fox around for miles, it was impossible for him to go unnoticed. When she asked people if they saw a fox go by, they would never miss the opportunity to tell her where the vile beast had gone and what they thought he was up to.

Judy's search finally brought her to a small bridge that went over a dried up irrigation canal. The last mammal she had asked said he had seen the dirty red canine stalk his way down the street, but other than that, she didn't know where he went. From atop the small bridge she looked to the horizon to see if she could spot any orange in the distance. When she saw nothing she hung her head low, admitting to herself that she had lost him and had already blew her chance at a better relation with the fox. Well, that was before she spotted the pawprints in the dirt that lead under the bridge. From their shape, she could clearly see they did not belong to a rabbit. Excitement filled her and she ran down to the side of the creek. As she peeked past the corner she saw him, laying on the ground and his back pressed up against the cold stone arch. He was covering himself with his tail in place of a blanket and used his arm as a pillow.

"You can stop following me Carrots." He said not even bothering to look her way. "Sorry, I meant Julie, or whatever your name was."

On other occasions Judy might have been annoyed by his deliberate mistake, but not right now. Seeing him there, under the bridge with nothing to protect him from the cold made her lose all thought of animosity. Nick looked nothing like the angry, smug fox she had seen earlier. Instead, he almost looked broken.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked, while slowly approaching him.

"I'm trying to sleep but it's a bit hard with an irritating rabbit keeping me up."

The words were meant to harm, but the way he said it lacked any kind spite.

"But why here? Why not stay in a tavern?"

Nick scoffed before turning his head to finally look at her.

"None of the tavern patrons want a fox anywhere near them, but shouldn't you know that, you were following me back then too after all."

Judy's ears perked up and she tried to come up with an innocent excuse, but alas her brain was rebelling against the poor bunny and went completely blank.

"How did you-"

"Your ears were peeking out from every corner you hid behind. Stealth is not really your thing…"

Judy looked back to that night. She had seen him get thrown out, rejected and abused. She didn't like it, but she hadn't really thought about it to much. She hadn't thought what it meant for him, she hadn't thought about where he was going to sleep if the patrons didn't want him. She was so used to always having a roof over her head that she just assumed he would find somewhere else to sleep. Only now did she realized that all this time, Nick had been homeless… and it was all because of her.

She might not have directly kicked him out, but she had been his only chance at having a place to stay. The reason he wanted her to strike a deal with him so much was because he was desperate for money and she was the only one even willing to talk to him.

"I'm… I'm so sorry."

"No you're not!" He spat, venom dripping from his mouth. "If you were you wouldn't have just sat there when I was kicked out!"

"I… I… I..."

"You-you-you should go." He said, mocking her. "Don't act like you're better than them."

"Nick I would never…"

Nick suddenly stood up, cutting her off With a low growl, he turned to her and took a step forward. In response Judy took a step back, assuming a defensive stance.

"Don't lie to yourself carrots! You're like them, like all of them! The only reason you won't deal with me is because I'm a fox! Because you don't trust me! Because you're AFRAID OF ME!" He screamed, getting his claws out as if to attack her.

"That's not true! It has nothing to do with your species!"

"Oh really?" He looked her up and down, and only now did Judy became fully aware of the defense stand she had taken. She sighed as she realized she had only proven his point. "Then tell me why carrots? And don't bother trying to make something up, because you need those weapons and yet you didn't even bother to ask what I charged!"

"I…"

Nick waited for her to finish, but when she didn't, he only shrugged.

"Didn't think so. Now go back to your cushy bed and let me freeze in peace."

Judy opened her mouth but found nothing to say. He was right after all. She had toyed with the idea of making a deal with him, but had never gone through with it because she was uncomfortable with the idea. Now she realized the true reason she was uncomfortable with trusting Nick. She didn't want to treat him differently for what he was. Hell, she was sure she was treating him fairly before. So she did as she was asked and, with her ears hung low, walked away from the shivering fox.

* * *

It had been a day since his last encounter with Judy, and Nick was enjoying a little bit of time to rest in the sun when he heard the sound of metal clanking at his feet. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the obscenely large pouch at his feet. The second thing was the bunny who dropped it, with a large smile spread across her face.

He almost snarled but managed to keep it in.

"What do you want?"

"I need your service."

"Well isn't that cute? Oh wait, is that offensive? Oh right, I don't care."

"I'm trying to be nice you know?"

"Huh, yeah right!" He said closing his eyes and attempting to resume his sunbath.

"You were right okay! Are you happy now? I didn't make the deal because I didn't trust you, but the point is that I'm trying to be better. Shouldn't that at least be worth something?"

Nick sighed, and dragged a paw through his face. He was too old for moral queries.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry. I just… Get a little cranky at times. So you're actually going to do business with me?" He asked and Judy couldn't help but hear the small hint of hope in his voice.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Great!" He said, sounding a lot more genuine than before. "So what did you want? Blades? Spears?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could offer me a more… Personal service."

Nick cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry carrots but I don't do that kind of service, but I guess if you buy me a few drink and find me a big jar of olive oil we could work something out."

"What?... Ew no! That is not what I meant!"

"Relax Cottontail, I'm just teasing you."

"Will you ever just use my real name?"

"No, never. So what can I do for you?"

"I saw you enter the imperial camp with a big bag once…"

"Yeah, I sell crappy lookalike armor to the legionnaires so they won't get flogged. Already told you that when we first met."

"I want you to sneak me into that bag."

If Nick had been drinking something this would have been the moment for him to spew it all out.

"Wait, you want to get into the camp!?"

"Yup."

"The imperial camp? The one with all the really, really big soldiers?"

"Yup."

"The one that if you get caught in you'll end up dead or worse?!"

"That's the one."

"That's crazy! You're crazy Carrots! You'll get caught in no time."

"Don't underestimate me. All you need to do is sneak me in and get out."

"So you can do what?"

"Oh I don't know… look around this, peek at that, get some intel… maybe destroy a thing or two, nothing you have to worry about" She said while cocking her hip to the side.

"Sorry Carrots but the legionnaires are my best and only clients."

Nick was cut by the sound of a second pouch hitting the floor at his feet.

"How…" he said mouth gaping

"I think you underestimated just how rich daddy is …"

"And he gave you all of this?" He said once he found the use of his voice back again.

"Well… Sort off…"

Nick raised an eyebrow and a smile spread across his face.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I may or may not have taken my dowry but it's not like it was ever going to be used anyway."

"Well, well, well, would you look at that, aren't you a little rebel?"

"It's freedom fighter and don't patronize me."

Judy's words might have been scolding but she was smiling to the point that her jaw might hurt tomorrow. Nick and her were starting to get along.

"Alright, I'm sold. Meet me here at dawn." He said while reaching for the pouches of gold.

But Judy was the faster of the two, and before he could grab them, she snatched them both out of his reach.

"I'll be bringing those with me too…"

"What is it Carrots, still don't trust me?"

"No hard feeling, but I don't have another dowry just laying around."

"It's alright, I wouldn't trust me either." He said while turning to walk away.

"Nick!" She called out. "I do trust you…"

Nick smiled, and turned to face her.

"You play a dangerous game Carrots."

"Good. I like to live dangerously."

This actually earned a chuckle from Nick.

"So do I Fluff. So do I…"

* * *

Judy walked up to the underside of the bridge after the sun had set. It meant that she was unable to see much farther than a few meters in front of her. She looked around trying to spot the red fox to no avail.

"Looking for someone sweetheart?"

"You're late." Judy said while turning to face the fox.

"I am not. Nicholas Wilde is always on time, it's the others who are early."

Judy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Whatever you say slick. Got the bag?"

"Yup! Got the money?"

Judy threw the two pouches at him which he caught swiftly. He opened one of them and whistled as he looked inside.

"You know, I'm really honored that you would choose me to give your dowry, it really means a lot…"

"Don't read too far into it. And are you always this flirty with every female you meet?"

"Only the pretty ones…" Nick said with a grin, one that only widened when he saw the blush spread over Judy's cheeks.

"Stop it!" She said, trying in vain to push back her embarrassment.

"Make me…"

Nick threw her the bag which she eagerly accepted. She was more than glad to be able to go and hide herself in it.

"My Gods, why does it smell so bad in here!?" She said, now a little less glad.

"It's not THAT bad."

"It smells like skunk!"

"Have you ever met a skunk?"

"Well… no but I imagine that this is what they must smell like."

"Tut, tut, tut little bunny…" Nick said while slowly shaking his head. "So prejudiced…"

"All right, I already apologized once, can you stop trying to guilt trip me?"

"Not happening. I'll get my money's worth out of the terrible, terrible things you've said to me, donkeys and skunks alike." He said dramatically.

"When was the last time you washed the bag anyway?"

"Who the hell washes bags?"

"Sweet Serendipity, GET ME OUT!"

Judy began to claw at the bag trying to get out but Nick only tightened it.

"Uh-uh-uh, if you keep wiggling like that we'll never make it past the gate."

"I think I'm going to barf…"

Nick took the bag that held the bunny with both paws and swung it over his shoulder.

"Ouch! Sweet cheese and crackers!"

"My Gods, even you're swearing is absolutely adorable."

"I swear upon all that his holy, as soon as I get out of this you're going to be waking up in a cold sweat for years remembering what I'll do to you Wilde!"

"My my, I've never met a lady as forward as you are..."

"Unbelivable..."

"That's it. Get it all out while you can because once we arrive at the fort you'll have to stop making sounds or the guards'll hear you."

"Wait, why am I even in this bag if we're not even there yet?"

"Because I thought it would be fun to carry you around like this, and just like always, I was right."

Nick could only imagined the cute grumpy face she must be making at the moment. He smiled to himself at how easy and fun it was to get a reaction out of her.

"You are so dead…" She said as if it was an afterthought.

Judy closed her eyes and tried to distract herself from the fox and the horrible smell by going over her plan. Once Nick got her into the camp, she would sneak out of the bag and hide. She would wait for him to leave before she acted, not wanting him to be caught in the middle of her mess. Once he was far away, she would sneak around to one of the braziers that lit up the camp's _via_ and she would knock it over onto a tent so it caught fire and then do the same with any others she found on her way out.

Contrarly to most of the resistance, Judy didn't actually want to kill anyone. Sure the empire was an oppressive invader, but she still deemed herself above those brutes that wished for the death of all legionnaires. That's why she would make sure to keep the fire small enough for the guards to ring the alarm and let everyone escape, but she still wanted the blaze to be big enough so it couldn't be put out. If everything went well, she would use the chaos to escape and they would believe the fire was the result of an accident. The camp would be destroyed and the resistance would finally see her for what she was. It may not get rid of the empire but it would be a heavy hit for the occupation's moral and hopefully would inspire more to join the cause.

Judy was snapped from her daydream via the finger poking her through the bag.

"What!" She snapped while swatting at the finger's form.

"We're here Carrots. Keep it quiet and just act natural." He whispered.

"What do you mean 'act natural'?"

"Like you were some of my merchandise."

"So cheap and smelly?"

"Har har, just don't get us caught okay I'm putting my pelt on the line for you here."

"You mean for the money?"

"How could you think so low of me Carrots? T'is a deep wound to know you believe I was only in it for the money!"

"Guess I'll just keep the money then."

"don't be so hasty now, and all kidding aside, we're coming up to the camp so be quiet."

Judy did as she was told and focused on not moving or making any sound. She would bump gently against Nick's bag with every step he took until they stopped moving.

"Hey Wilde! You're later than usual."

Judy recognized the voice as the one belonging to the rhino she had seen mistreating a rabbit a few days ago in the City.

"Had to pick something up…"

"Right, the boys are waiting for your stuff, don't keep them waiting too long."

Judy heard the large wooden gate screech opened and felt Nick start to move.

He kept walking for a while without talking to anyone. She then felt the bag she was in being lowered to the ground.

"Okay then Carrots, here we are." Nick whispered.

Judy took a deep breath and prepared herself. Now was the time...

At first when Nick opened the bag she was blinded by bright light. she thought it strange since it would have been safer and smarter to let her out in a darker place. The next thing she noticed was the lack of stars over her head, instead replaced by a red drape. Finally she realized that Nick was not the only one standing above her. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that she was inside one of the camp's tent and around her were standing legion's soldier, clad in imperial armor. One of them, a large cape Buffalo, bared the insignia of an officer, maybe even a general.

"What the..."

"Sorry Carrots, I lied..." Said Nick, with his smug smile proudly on display. "Nicholas Wilde, handsome rogue Fox and imperial spy extraordinaire..."

* * *

Tam Tam Tam! Of course I'm going to leave you on a cliffhanger, it's me we're talking about. And to be even more evil, the next cha **P** ter I write i **S** going to be for Bunny and Wilde. The good news is that **S** inc **E** I'm do **N** e with the semester, up **D** ates should be **CO** ming quic **KE** r now.

Oh well, let me know what you **T** h **O** ught I'm addicted to c **O** mments…


	4. Magnum effugium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! What do you mean I’ve been gone longer than I said? And what’s that about not feeding my indentured servant/beta reader?
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so real talk, I had an awesome trip in Italy, it was great! The problem is that after going so long without writing anything I kind of had a hard time going back in. Thankfully some of your comments actually gave me the motivation to go back in and work through the biggest writer’s block I ever had. The good news though is that I got a ton of ideas for this story while I was visiting the ruins in Rome.
> 
>  
> 
> Any way, you’ve waited more than long enough so I won’t keep you longer. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Editor’s Note: MASTER IS HOME I CAN STOP EATING THESE PACKING PEANUTS…
> 
> MASTER’S SPELLING STILL SUCKS AS BAD AS THESE PACKING PEANUTS!

 

To say that Nick felt bad was an understatement…

 

The fact was that he was feeling positively awful. Nick was currently laying on his bunk inside the only tent on site not made for large mammals. But the reason he felt so bad, the reason he still laid awake, was situated in another tent merely a few meters from his.

 

He didn't know why he felt so bad. He had a mission and he had done it just like he had planned. He knew from the beginning what would happen to her if he was to pull through. It’s not like if it was his fault if she was dumb enough to want to fight the empire. Why would he have to feel bad for her anyway?

 

And yet some nights he would lay awake in his bunk, repeating his mantra of never letting them see they get to you only to be interrupted by the screams coming from the prisoners’ tent. Those nights he wouldn't be able to sleep. A bit like tonight actually...

 

“Hey Wilde. Bogo wants to see you.”

 

Nick looked up from his laying position to watch Wolford's head peeking out from his tent’s entrance. The wolf had to get on all fours to be leveled with the smallest tent in the camp and even then he barely managed to get his head in without taking up the whole place. Some of the larger mammals in the camp could crush him if they weren’t careful… or if they really wanted to.

 

“Got it, just give me a moment.”

 

“Hurry or I’ll drag you there by the tail.”

 

Knowing that the wolf wasn’t joking, Nick hurried himself outside.

 

“I can walk alone you know, you don’t need to escort me there.” Nick said to the wolf that was waiting for him outside.

 

“The general asked me to escort you so I’m escorting you.”

 

“Why? So I won’t escape with the rations?”

 

Wolford simply shrugged.

 

“Not my place to judge. I simply do what I’m told.”

 

Nick was very aware of the reputation he had amongst the other soldiers of the camp. Not only was he a fox but he was also a spy, an admitted liar by all means. Even now he could see in the dirty looks he received from the soldiers they passed by that they all expected him to take a profit and run.

 

He had to admit that he had been tempted on more than one occasion...

 

Wolford pushed the red cloth aside, revealing the inside of the legate’s tent. He let Nick step in before pulling away and allowing the curtain to fall back and leaving the fox alone with his commander.

 

Nick straightened his back, puffed out his chest and carefully approached the massive cape Buffalo. If he had learned one thing during his time in the Legion, it was that senator Bogo was not a mammal to mess with.

 

“You wanted to see me general?”

 

Bogo was seated at his desk across from him, writing a letter. He didn't pay attention to the fox, instead focusing on the quick and precise movement of the quill. Once he finished with his letter, the cape buffalo put down his feather and looked up at the fox.

 

General Bogo was a respected senator and excellent tactician. His previous military feats had earned him the honor of commanding the Triburrow theatre. Now that the war was over, his job was to supervise the occupation and see that the land be seamlessly integrated into the Empire.

 

The general was an imposing mass of battle hardened muscles with a bellowing voice to match. When he ordered something you obeyed if you put any value on keeping your pelt. The flickering lights of the braziers that illuminated the tent only added to the imposing look of the cape Buffalo.

 

Nick quickly brought his paw to his chest before extending his arm in a formal Military salute.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Sit down Wilde.”

 

Nick did as he was told and sat on one of the mounted stool that faced the general's desk. The seats were meant for much larger mammals than him which meant that he had to climb to get on top of it.

 

The buffalo remained silent for a while, content to just leave Nick to wonder why he was there.

 

“I must admit I was wrong about you Wilde, you can be of use.”

 

“You didn't think I could do it?”

 

“Is that really a surprise?”

 

Nick shook his head.

 

“You set me up to fail.” It wasn't a question but a statement.

 

“I admit that when you first arrived under my command I had my doubts about you. I gave you three weeks before you ran away with our supplies to make a quick profit.”

 

“That's why you made up a reason to kick me out of the camp…”

 

“It was the best thing to do…” he didn't try to deny it. “some of the troops were getting restless, they didn't want you in the team and that was bad for the moral.”

 

“And you wouldn't happen to be one of them?”

 

“I don't have to answer to you fox!” Said Bogo sternly.

 

Nick swallowed and straightened his back. He knew better than to screw with the general but it was sometimes hard to keep his tongue to himself.

 

“Sorry sir.”

 

“The point is that you succeed and; listen closely because it pains me to say this and I’ll not do it again, I was wrong about you. I still don't know what you’re fighting for and I doubt it's for the Empire but that's beside the point. You did your job and that's what matters.”

 

“Thank you sir.”

 

“That wasn't meant as a compliment, just a fact. You simply did your job nothing more. i was just surprise you even did that.”

 

“Well you can only be surprising when nobody believes in you.”

 

“Thankfully for us, one of the carrot farmers did believe you…”

 

Nick looked down, too ashamed to do otherwise.

 

“That’s not why I brought you here however. Now that you did what you had to, I no longer have a use for you…”

 

“Sir?”

 

“I’m sending you back to Zootopia to serve in the reserve. You’re not my problem anymore.”

 

“I see…”

 

“There's nothing more to add. You're dismissed.”

 

Nick jumped down from his seat and headed for the exit but not before doing a salute which the general didn't bother to reciprocate. As Nick walked away he stopped suddenly and turn back to face his superior who was back to writing a letter.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If I may, how is she doing?”

 

Bogo's feather suddenly stopped. He slowly looked up at Nick with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“I mean how is she holding up against the interrogation? As she talked yet?”

 

“No. But she will… eventually.”

 

Nick shuddered at the thought of what they must have done to her and what they were going to.

 

“I… I may be able to help with that.”

 

Bogo's frown didn't leave his face. If anything it only grew deeper.

 

“Out with it Wilde.”

 

“Listen, if you only give me a shot I think I can make her talk.”

 

“And if you can't?”

 

“Then you'll have been right since the beginning and you’ll be rid of me.”

 

Bogo looked at him intensely, mulling things over.

 

“So what do you say…”

 

* * *

 

Judy was exhausted. She didn't know how long she’d been here or even what time of day it was. It felt like she had been here for months, or was it years? She honestly couldn't tell anymore.

 

Right now, Judy was enjoying one of the rare times her torturers left her alone to catch some shut eye. The tent she was being held in was supported by a single pole, to which her arms were attached, going through the middle of the room. The fact that the latches were just high enough for her to be hanging by her arms didn't bother her anymore. The pain had faded days ago. Now she just hung there, head down in a semi conscious state.

 

The only thing that kept her going was seeing how frustrated her guards got when she still refused to talk. They had been getting more and more creative with their ways to torture her each time the previous method failed to get them answers. The closest they got was when they simply stopped feeding her all together. At first she was so hungry it was painful, but eventually she just accepted her fate. When they had seen that she still wouldn't talk, they started to feed her again less she died of hunger.

 

Her ears stood on end once she heard the distinct sound of someone entering. She couldn't see who it was since she was facing away. She probably could have turned her head to see but she didn't care enough to spend the effort. She did wonder if she was to expect another round of torture or a cold meal though, maybe both.

 

“I’m here to talk to the prisoner… alone.”

 

Judy’s heart suddenly stopped. She’d recognise that voice anywhere.

 

“The general gave me permission, just wait outside with the other guards.”

 

There was a moment of silence before she heard someone leave the tent followed by the sound of pawsteps approaching. The red furred paws finally stopped in front of her, just in the line of sight of her lowered head. Of course it didn't take long for her to realise that paws like these could only belong to one mammal, confirming her suspicion, and when she did, she immediately stood up so she was no longer simply hanging and looked up at him.

 

As she expected the fox standing in front of her was none other than Nicholas Wilde, smart ass fox and number one on her butt kicking list. The only difference with the last time she saw him was that he no longer wore that infuriating grin, replaced instead with a much sadder looking mug.

 

“Hey…” he said calmly as if this was the most casual greeting there could be.

 

Judy simply answered by giving him the most murderous glare she could muster, which was enough to send a shiver down his spine. He was glad she was still cuffed to the center pole, not that that was going to last.

 

“I get it, you're mad at me and-”

 

“YOU THINK!? YOU BETRAYED ME!”

 

“I was only doing my job!”

 

“Which involved playing me! I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back without even hesitating…”

 

Nick looked down, not trying to justify himself since she was right by all means.

 

“You lied to me…”

 

“I did.”

 

“You guilt tripped me just so I would help you…”

 

“I did.”

 

“I trusted you and you used me…”

 

Nick paused. “I did.”

 

Judy looked him up and down, unsure if the nausea was due to being malnourished or simply of looking at him.

 

“And now you’ve come here to what? Add torture me to that list?”

 

At this Nick quickly raised his head and looked back at her. “Nononono, I would never-” he began to say as he approached her. But as soon as he was in reached she took the opportunity to grab the pole and drop kick him, thereby cutting him off. The punch hit hard enough to send the fox tumbling down, clutching his stomach.

 

“Alright… okay, I deserved that one…”

 

“Why are you here Wilde? If that is even your real name.”

 

“It's the one my mama gave me.” He said as he got up. “And I'm here to help you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust me carrots?”

 

“Never!” She spat.

 

“Alright, guess I'll have to work with that.” He said before circling around her and exiting her field of vision.

 

“W-what are you doing?” She nervously asked as she felt him move behind her.

 

“You’re not going to speak are you?” she could sense that he was close to her.

 

“N-never! I won't betray the resistance.”

 

“Then you leave me no choice…”

 

Judy braced to feel the blade of a knife against her throat or something of the kind, what she did not expect was the metallic “click” that came.

 

All of a sudden she felt the tension in her arms and the pressure against her wrist disappear as she realised she was no longer cuffed to the pole. She brought her arms to her chest and rubbed her wrist to make sure this wasn't some sort of weird dream.

 

“Okay carrots, we don't have much time. Here's what we-”

 

Nick was cut off by the bunny who pushed him on the ground before wrapping her paws around his neck.

 

“Carrots! What are you doing- urgh” he managed to get out through her tightening grip. “I-rgh- just want to help you!- argh”

 

Judy didn't relent just yet. There was after all nothing she wanted to do more right now than whoop that fox's ass. But the way he didn't even try to fight even though she was strangling him made her pause. With a sigh she released her grip and got off him.

 

Nick's chest immediately rose accompanied with a gasp as the fox tried to take in the oxygen he lacked.

 

“Well that's one way to thank someone.”

 

“Thank you? You’re lucky I don't rip your eyes out!”

 

“Listen we don't have much time so we can either sit here and bicker until one of the guards comes to check on us or you can follow me and I'll help you get out of here.”

 

“And why would you do that?”

 

“It doesn't matter.” He answered flatly.

 

“Yes it does! Don't expect me to believe you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart. If I’ve learned one thing about you it's that you're only out for yourself.”

 

“Listen carrots, just trust me on this one!”

 

“I thought I made it clear I’d never trust you again.”

 

“Fine, don't trust me but at least do what's logical. You have only two options, either you stay here, or you come with me and I help you escape. Why else would I have uncuffed you?”

 

Judy thought it over. It was true that she didn't really have an other option but she intended to leave the fox behind as soon as she could.

 

“Fine, but I’ll be keeping an eye on you.”

 

“Sweetheart, let’s be honest, you couldn't keep your eyes off my body even if you tried.”

 

“You’re really testing my resolve not to kill you…”

 

Nick chuckled.

 

“How do you plan to get past the guards?” She asked, finding their situation obviously less funny.

 

“It’s a tent carrots, not a brick prison.”

 

With that, Nick casually strolled to the back of the tent away from its guarded entrance and lifted the tarp.

 

“Try to be silent.” He said before ducking under it.

 

Judy followed suit after him and found herself behind the tent she had been held in. She could now see that it was almost night. The setting sun still offered some light for them to be able to see while still being dark enough to help their escape.

 

The tent was backed up against the Palisade which meant that they were able to run along its base all the while dodging the most crowded area of the camp.

 

“It's not far from here.”

 

Judy followed the fox all the way to a small hole in the wooden wall. It was no bigger than herself and she could clearly see that the dirt under it had been turned. It would probably go unnoticed by any large mammal but it was just big enough for them to go through.

 

“Ladies first.” He said motioning to the breach.

 

“What is that?”

 

“A hole.”

 

“I can see that, but why is it there? How do you know about it?”

 

“It really doesn't matter.”

 

“I want to know!”

 

“Listen carrots, we’ve already been over this. Just get in there and let's go!”

 

Judy huffed but did as she was told and passed through the hole in the wall. She was brushing the dirt off of herself when she heard the high pitched whine behind her.

 

“Carrots, help I’m stuck!”

 

Judy turned to see the fox halfway through the hole. Her first instinct was to head towards him but she suddenly stopped has a thought came to her. She looked at him and to the fields behind her that extended far beyond the reach of the camp.

 

“Carrots please!” Nick pleaded when he realized what was going through her mind.

 

But Judy ignored him and started to walk away.

 

“Carrots… Judy please, you know what they will do to me once they find out.”

 

This actually made her stop. Images of the last few days passed through her mind. The torture they made her suffer and would to him if they caught him. When she turned back towards Nick, she saw the fox looking at her with pleading eyes, his ears folded against his skull.

 

“That fox will be the end of me.” She thought to herself before going back towards him.

 

“Give me your paws.” She ordered once she reached him.

 

Judy grabbed the two outstretched limbs and began to pull as hard as she could.

 

“Stupid fox.” She mumbled as she tried to pull him out.

 

Suddenly the tension was gone and Judy fell backwards, the fox landing on top of her.

 

“Hi…” he said dumbly before she pushed him off.

 

As soon as they were both back up, Nick grabbed her paw and started running towards the forest, dragging her along with him.

 

“What are you doing, the city is over there?”

 

“The first thing they're going to do once they find out we're gone is send bigger and faster predators down the road to the city. If we try to run away there, we’ll be found. We're going to have to camp in the forest for a night until things calm down.”

 

“Will you at least let me run on my own without dragging me by the paw?”

 

“Not a chance. I’m having way too much fun!”

 

She had half a mind to just whack him behind the head but decided that the fall that would ensure would be counterproductive.

 

In the distance behind them, the deep sound of a horn being blown caused their ears to perk up.

 

“Come on carrots, their coming!” Nick started to run even faster, dragging her along.

 

He let go of her paw once they entered the forest, allowing her to run alongside him. They dodged low three branches and roots skillfully until they reached a small river blocking their paths. Judy made a move to change direction but was stopped by Nick's paw grabbing the collar of her already torn dress.

 

“Where do you think you’re going princess?”

 

“Call princess again and I'll break your arm! We should follow the stream until we can find a dry place to cross.”

 

“Nu-unh, they're going to send the wolves after us. If we continue on dry land they'll just follow our scent trail but if we cross the stream we might just lose them.”

 

She looked at him and then to the water. It was not a particularly large river but it still looked deep enough to soak her all the way to her chest. To a larger mammal the stream might have seemed nothing more than a puddle but for her there was a very real chance of being swept away by the stream if she wasn't careful.

 

“There's got to be another way.”

 

“Other, no. But there might just be an easier way.”

 

She was about to ask him what he meant when he jumped on top of a flat rock that stood above the water. He spotted a few other rocks that stood out from the river’s floor and on which he could walk. Hopping from rock to rock allowed him to cross the stream while keeping his tunic dry. Once he made it to the other side he looked and motioned for her to follow him.

 

Judy eyed the first jump before taking a deep breath and took the leap. The rocks allowed her to remain mostly dry but being smaller than Nick, it still went to her knees where it barely reached above his midcalf.

 

Judy took the next jump but failed to realise that the next rock's surface was uneven. She slipped and before she knew it, Judy was completely submerged. She quickly shot back up and gasped for air.

 

“Carrots, are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine! Everything is okay, I’m fine!”

 

She was lucky that she managed to fall without hitting anything. The damage had been restricted to her pride and her dress she decided once she looked down at her worn, torn and now soaked clothes.

 

“You done having fun in the water yet or should I give you a little more time?”

 

Judy looked up to see the fox back to his usual smug self. The concerned expression he harbored replaced with his usual smirk once she had assured him she was fine.

 

“Why don't you get over here and help me out instead of mocking me?” She stated as she headed for the bank, not bothering with the rock path since she was already wet.

 

“First off, mocking you is one my favorite pastime. Secondly, I’m not stupid, fluff butt. I know when a mammal wants to pull me into a river…”

 

“It was worth a shot.”

 

Nick opened his mouth to retort with a witty comment but was stopped by the loud howl that pierced the woods. His ears swiveled towards the sound as more howls could be heard.

 

“Come on carrots, we need to go. NOW!”

 

He didn't leave her the time to react before he grabbed her paw again and started running.

 

“Will you stop doing that!?”

 

The night was getting darker and Judy was starting to have trouble keeping up with Nick. The fox had the ability to see in the dark which made it easier for him to dodge roots and low hanging branches.

 

She, however, was not as lucky and ended up tripping on a root. She scraped her knee as she fell and hissed at the burning sensation.

 

“Carrots are you alright?” He said as he kneeled besides her.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Let me take a lo-”

 

“I said I'm fine!” She swatted his paws away from her leg. “Just help me get up will you?”

 

Nick grabbed her outstretched paw and helped her up. He then wrapped an arm around her and helped her run further down the forest. Her busted leg meant that they were slower than before but they never the less managed to distance themselves from their pursuers. After a certain time they began to run slower and eventually simply started to walk once they were confident that they had indeed lost the wolves. They stopped when came across a small clearing in the woods, the light from the moon illuminating the treeless spot.

 

“This should do it.” Nick said, looking around.

 

“Should do what?”

 

“We’ll camp here for the night, then head back to the city tomorrow…”

 

“And in the meanwhile?”

 

“We make ourselves at home.” Nick said as he sat down, his back resting against a fallen log.

 

Judy looked around the camp and when she saw nothing better to do, decided to join him on the makeshift bench. She still wasn’t fully comfortable with him around but it’s not like she could do anything about it. He did help her after all the only thing was she couldn’t figure out why. So after sitting next to him for a moment and not being able to come up with an answer she simply decided to ask.

 

“Why did you help me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you help me escape? You went through so much trouble to trick me in the first place I simply don’t see why you would then just decide to free me.”

 

Nick open his mouth but then closed it before any sound could come out.

 

“It doesn’t really matter does it?” He said looking away.

 

“Of course it does! None of this makes sense and I want to know why you’re helping me.”

 

“I… It’s just that… I mean…”

 

He was stammering and looking anywhere besides her so Judy decided to gently put her paw on his shoulder. It seemed to work since he stopped gibbering and looked at her straight in the eyes.

 

“I… let’s just say that I had a change of heart. I knew what they were doing to you back there and I couldn’t let it go on.”

 

She wanted to push more, wanted to know where that came from, the reason he even cared about what happened to her in the first place but she had a feeling he wouldn’t share more. That feeling was confirmed when he turned around to reach for something and taking that opportunity to jerk away from her touch.

 

“Before I forget, I had something for you.” Nick said while handling her a piece of bread. “Here, I took this from the rations before we left. Ration bread is not the best out there but I thought you could use the snack since… you know… They haven't exactly treated you to lots of food back there.”

 

She didn’t even stop to thank him before she ripped the loaf from his grasp and started devouring it like a starved animal, which- thinking about it- wasn’t too far from the truth. He didn’t seem to mind her hast tough as he only chuckled and shook his head. It took her some time to realise that he just kept watching her eat with a sort of rapt fascination.

 

“Aren’t you eating something too?” She asked, her words muffled by the bread still inside her mouth.

 

“I uh… It’s the only loaf I have.” He said timidly.

 

“What?” Judy swallowed and then pushed the remainder of the loaf back to him. “Why haven’t you told me sooner? Take it”

 

“Nah, thanks carrots but I don’t need it.”

 

“Nick, I’m not going to eat all your food.”

 

“No no, it’s alright. I insist. You need the food more than I do and besides, I’m not even hungry.”

 

Judy cocked an eyebrow.

 

“No, it’s true really! I want you to have it.”

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“Totally, one hundred percent!”

 

“I… Alright I guess.” She said before hesitantly taking another bite.

 

When his smile only grew she got the confidence to take another one and then another. Before long she had forgotten he was watching her at all. Once she had finished they simply laid there and looked up at the star filled sky in silence.

 

“Nick…” She said, not looking at him. “Thank you…”

 

“You’re welcome fluff butt.”

 

Nick looked back at her and saw that she was beginning to tremble. Her paws we're on her shoulders trying to rub heat into her.

 

“You might want to take your clothes off…” He said calmly.

 

Judy suddenly froze as while she processed what he had just said.

 

“Beg you pardon?” She looked at him, eyes narrowed.

 

“Your clothes, they're soaked. You’re going to freeze to death if you keep them on.”

 

“So? We’ll just start a fire.”

 

“Can't do that. It would give us away.”

 

“Well I’m not getting naked in front of you!” Her voice was now more high pitched, clearly becoming annoyed at what he was suggesting.

 

“I’m not asking you to get- It’s not what I meant.”

 

“Yeah right. And I should just trust you on that?”

 

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes before dragging his paw over his face.

 

“I’m not trying to- I’m sorry it’s just…”

 

“Just what?”

 

“It’s just that you might freeze to death if you keep your soaked clothes on.”

 

“I’m going to take my chances thank you.”

 

Nick was about to reply but then shut his mouth. Instead he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to pull it over his head.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Nick ignored her and started to do the same with his pants.

 

“OH MY GODS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP THAT!” She shouted while covering her eyes.

 

“Calm down carrots I’m going to keep my underwears on.”

 

“Why. Are you. Getting. Naked?” Judy was now facing away from him, a deep blush tinting her face red even through her fur.

 

“First off carrots; in underwears is not naked. Second off…”

 

Judy felt the weight of his clothes rest on top of her head as he threw them to her.

 

“You’re going to wear those.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Are you out of your mind? I’m not going to wear your clothes!”

 

“Listen cottontail, I’m not going to let you die of hypothermia out of your pride so either you get out of that soaked dress and put on those clothes or I take off the underwears too.”

 

“Okay, okay fine! Just… look away.” She said still refusing to look in his direction.

 

Judy waited for an answer but never got one.

 

“Are you looking away?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You really are right? You’re not lying to me right now are you?”

 

“Carrots, if you doubt me just look for yourself; I’m not watching.”

 

With a deep breath, Judy hesitantly turned around to face the fox. Her eyes first rested on the back of his head, confirming that he was in fact not looking her way. But then curiosity got the better of her and they started to wander down his expose back, taking in the lean form of the mammal in front of her. A deep blush came to her face when she realised that this was the first time she had ever seen a mammal in so much fur apart from when she helped her mother bathe her younger siblings. Her eyes continued their journey to the last part of his body still covered by clothing. She fixed on the long bushy tail that came out from the underwears to slowly wave from side to side.

 

“Are you finished yet?”

 

The question snapped Judy back to the present and made her forget about the mesmerizing appendage.

 

“Uhm? Oh, uh not yet!” She answered all too quickly.

 

Judy quickly began the work to unfasten her soaked dress and change into the new clothing Nick had given her. The clothes were made for a fox and so they hung loosely around her form. She had to keep holding the pants or they would fall off but despite that she had to admit that it did feel a whole lot better than keeping her soaked dress on. Not that she would tell Nick that, the fox was already smug enough without her telling him he was right.

 

“Okay you can turn back now.”

 

Nick couldn’t help the snort that came out when he saw her in his oversized clothes.

 

“Don’t laugh!” She said, attempting as much as she could to sound threatening.

 

“Oh I’m not laughing, I’m not laughing. I think it suits you.”

 

Judy put he weight on one leg and tilted her head.

 

“Yeah, you look cute…”

 

“Don’t call me cute.”

 

“Aw, but I was just trying to be nice.”

 

“Yeah, right.” Judy scoffed. “I’m going to bed, good night Nick.”

 

Judy found a patch of dead leaves on the ground that looked dry and comfy enough. She laid down on her makeshift bed and closed her eyes. Just when she was starting to fall asleep, a weigh settled against her back. She immediately shot her eyes open and tensed up as Nick’s arm came from behind to circle her and push her tighter against him. The shock made her unable to move or even yell at him like she should be doing by all means. In the end it wasn’t necessary as Nick seemed to be able to read her mind.

 

“Calm down fluff. I’m not making a move on you, I’m just trying to share body heat so we don’t freeze during the night…”

 

Judy was too taken aback to do anything but stay still.

 

“Seems to be working too seeing how your cheeks are practically on fire…”

 

This actually earned him a response in the form of her elbowing him in the chest.

 

“Alright, no teasing I get it… Goodnight Carrots.”

 

And just like that Nick seemed to be able to fall asleep, leaving her wide awake in the arms of an almost naked fox she barely knew.

 

“What the hell am I doing?...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that updates should be coming more regularly now but I also think that I should have learned by now to not make promises about when the next update will come. Sooo… the next chapter should be out at a date that is hopefully not in a month or more. I also want to thank everyone that waited so patiently for this update. I’m sorry about that.


	5. Ponte aedificationem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo… It’s been a long time hasn’t it? I don’t really have a good excuse as to why I haven’t posted anything for almost a year other than I kinda lost interest. Writing something I was satisfied with was getting hard and new fandoms drew away my attention but after many long months I finally have a new chapter. Now many of you are probably wondering whether you should consider my stories dead, well let me tell you this… Frankly I don’t know. I don’t like to think of them as dead but for a while I sure thought this was where this was heading, especially for Bunny and Wilde. The problem with that story is that I set the plot long ago before I actually knew how to make a potable story so now I look back at it and can’t help to cringe. I’ll try to post another chapter and work through my writer’s block but I won’t promise you anything. As for this story I'd say that you can probably expect other chapters. When? Again, I have no idea...
> 
> Since it's been a long time since the last update you might want to re-read some of the previous chapters but that's your choice.

 

“Hmm… hmm… Baa, Baa, Black Sheep, have you any wool?...”

 

Judy woke up to the sound of someone humming, her eyes sealed shut by sleep and her back aching from sleeping on the ground. She was warm and cosy in the oversized clothes that acted like a makeshift blanket. She didn’t know where her own attire went and right now she couldn’t bother to care. Mornings were never difficult on her, but there was something different about today, something that made her want to snuggle up and go back to sleep.

 

“Yes, sir, Yes, sir, three bags full…”

 

She forced her eyes open, wincing as the light came through, to see what made the smug fox cheery enough to sing. When her eyes were done adjusting to the morning brightness, Judy was able to make out Nick's form. He was facing away from her, hunched over something she couldn't see. It gave her a view of his bare back, slowly wagging tail to boot, since she was still wearing his clothes. She had to admit that it was a nice looking back too and that tail looked really fluffy… not that it meant anything.

 

“Hmm… hmm… One for my master and one for my Dame…”

 

“And one for the little doe who lives down the lane.” Judy completed as she sat up on one elbow, deciding that she had had enough beauty sleep for the day.

 

Nick's ears turned towards her followed by his head as he only now realised she had woken up.

 

“You know that song?”

 

“My mother used to sing it to me, you?”

 

“Same.”

 

They remained silent for a while which allowed Judy to see what the fox was hunched over.

 

“I thought we weren't supposed to start a fire?” She said while nodding to the small pile of still hot embers that sat in front of him.

 

“That's not a fire sweetheart and these…” Nick threw her a pile of fabric which she promptly caught. “Are your dry clothes. You can start thanking me any minute now.”

 

Instead Judy simply stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. After a while Nick caught on the message and turned around to give her some privacy to change. She still kept an eye on him while she did so to make sure he wasn't peaking and certainly not to get a good look at that lean back of his.

 

“Don’t embers usually mean a fire though?” She asked while changing.

 

“Not if you're good enough it doesn't! You can just lite a bunch of brindles and keep the cinder hot without starting a flame. Takes more time to dry anything but I've been up for a while anyway.”

 

“Okay you can turn around. Do you usually get up this early?”

 

“No, but it's hard to sleep with a bunny rubbing herself all over you.”

 

Judy immediately tensed up, her limbs now unable to move.

 

“What?”

 

Nick's face broke into a grin.

 

“Yeah, you were really going at it too. I thought you were coming on to me at first, which I couldn't blame you for, but then you started snoring and it got awkward real fast.”

 

Judy both relaxed and started to fume as she grabbed the nearest rock and chucked it in the fox’s general direction.

 

“I don't even snore you idiot!”

 

Nick started cackling, obviously amused by her gullibility.

 

“You should have seen your face!” He said before making his best imitation of her. “Oh carrot darn it! Have I really sullied myself on this rogue and handsome looking carnivore? Whatever would my father think of me?”

 

“SHUT UP!” She screeched before throwing another rock at him.

 

“Alright, alright, I was just having some fun.”

 

“I can't figure out why no one else wanted to talk to you, you're so charming…”

 

“Beats me!” Nick said before an uneasy silence fell in. “You know… if you gave me my clothes back we might actually be able to get a move on. That’s unless you want to keep admiring the view of course.”

 

Judy realised she was still holding the almost naked fox’s clothes and with a deep blush she threw them at him before turning away.

 

“I don’t want to hear it! I can feel your grin from here.”

 

Thankfully Nick didn’t comment and simply put his clothes back on, noticing the new smell that was imprinted on them… wasn’t too bad either.

 

They packed what little they had and left their campsite for the city. They were still a good way away from the road that connected the legion’s encampment to the city and they intended to keep it that way. The scouting party that were sent out to find them would have returned back to camp by now but there was no doubt the legion would still be on the lookout for them. No, they were better to keep away from the popular roads for awhile. At least bunnyburrow was big enough so that they might hide in plain sight.

 

But for now only the road or lack there of lay ahead of them. That and a very awkward and tense silence considering the events of the past few days.

 

“So… what now?” Said Nick trying to make things less awkward.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well I didn't really planned beyond getting you out of the camp so… yeah. Where should we go?”

 

“Well I don’t know where you should go but I’m going back home.”

 

“Hold on, you can’t do that!”

 

“And why not?”

 

“You’re just going to ditch me?”

 

Judy spun around, muscle tensed and ready to strike at any time. It didn’t take a genius to see that she was mad and Nick realised he might just have signed his death warrant.

 

Things like that tended to happen when he said what came to his mind…

 

“After all you did I wonder why I haven't ditched you sooner!”

 

“Well between us, we both know you're the weakest link of this duo. You wouldn’t last very long without me.”

 

Then again, Nick always said what came to his mind…

 

“Oh, you… URGH!”

 

Judy had to resist the very sudden urge to strangle that fox. She turned around and started to walk away at a fast pace before her murderous desires overcame her.

 

“Wait! Carrots, hold on!”

 

Judy ignored the voice behind her and kept walking at a steady pace. Even when Nick caught up to her she was resolved to keep looking straight ahead and ignore him. When he came to a stop in front of her in an attempt to get her attention she simply side-stepped him and continued on. The only sign of her noticing his existence was the sigh she gave when the fox didn’t let himself be deterred and caught up to her again.

 

“Carrots, please will you just listen to me!” He said while putting a paw on her shoulder.

 

That was the last drop of reserve Judy had and as soon as he laid his paw on her Judy put her self training into good use. She grabbed his arm and elbow locked him before tossing him over her shoulder and pinning him to the ground in a way that would allow her to easily bend his arm in unnatural ways if she wished so. She applied a little pressure with her foot to make sure that he knew to keep his tongue in line.

 

“I think I’ve listen to you enough for a lifetime!”

 

“Ow ow ow, okay you’re hurting me!”

 

“That’s the goal.”

 

“I’m sorry! I get it please! Just… aw!”

 

Judy took pity on him and released her grip. She watched him rub his sore arm and was ready to walk away before he spoke.

 

“It’s just that I don’t have anywhere to go…” He said and it actually made her stop. “When you found me under that bridge I wasn’t faking it, I wasn’t attempting to manipulate you. The legion doesn’t want me, they never wanted me but some office general thought since I was a fox I would make a good spy and assigned me to this place. When I got here I was kicked out after a week of not finding anything and was told that I wouldn’t be welcome until I got result. No tavern would accept me and that basket of blueberry I bought from you was the only fresh food I could afford on what little I could make from smuggling illegal items to the rest of the soldiers. So yes I lied to you and I tricked you but contrary to what you may believe I’m not a bad person, I’m just desperate.”

 

Judy watched him open mouthed. She had difficulty to come up with the right words.

 

“I… I thought that you were…”

 

“Faking the whole smuggling and homeless thing? Yeah people usually believe that’s the kind of thing I would do.” He said while getting up. “I guess I can’t really blame you for being mad at me, I deserve that. But when I got mad at you it’s because you were the closest I had ever came to a breakthrough and I was so desperate for a chance to prove myself that I didn’t stop to think of what it would do to you.” Nick looked down and let the words sink in. “I guess I should go…”

 

“Nick wait!” Judy stopped him before he could leave. “I know what’s it like… To want to prove yourself and have no one believe in you. And… well I guess I never really stopped to think about what it was like for you either so… I’m sorry.”

 

“You really don’t have to apologise for anything.”

 

“Not even physically abusing you?”

 

“Well I guess maybe that.” Nick said with a smile.

 

“You know… you can come with me if you want.”

 

Nick’s face lit up like a child’s who just gotten a new toy.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I could use the company.”

 

“Thanks carrots!”

 

“Still not dropping the nickname?”

 

“I thought I had made it clear that would never happened.”

 

Judy shrugged. “I guess I can live with that.”

 

“Aw, you’re warming up to me aren’t you?”

 

“Just shut up.” She replied jokingly.

 

And just like that all the tension had vanished and they both resumed their walk back to the city like two long time friends. Well as close to friends as they could be after what had previously happened.

 

They arrived at the city, but passed straight by it and headed for the hopps estate. Thankfully it wasn’t too far off from the town. As Judy explained to Nick while they walked there, the hopps was one of the oldest family in bunnyburrow, going all the way back to the foundation of the town. Which meant that they owned the best lands in the region, both near the trading center and extremely fertile. Its their land that made the hopps one of the richest family in the tri-burrow alliance and therefore one of the most important. With the fall of the alliance to the hand of the empire and the dismantlement of the old government it also made them one of the few peoples in the burrow which still held some semblance of power. That was the only reason the resistance had ever accepted Judy in the first place. Not that her father would actually ever do anything to help them.

 

The estate in itself was composed of a few buildings and a large complex of underground tunnels like most farms in the burrow. And like most bunny household, it held the entire hopps family and their close relatives. Such large numbers allowed for them to maintain a ridiculously large field, enough to provide a large amount of the city’s food needs and export the rest to neighbouring towns.

 

As they approached the main hall that spurted from the ground, Nick began to get anxious. The rest of the people in bunny burrow weren’t too keen on his presence and he didn’t see why Judy’s family would be any different.

 

“Uh carrots, you’re sure this is a good idea? You know bringing me with you home.”

 

“No but we don’t really have choice do we? I’m not about to let you sleep under that bridge again.”

 

“Well I appreciate the thought but you’re sure there’s nowhere else we could go?”

 

“It’s the only one I can think off.”

 

“Well…” Nick said as he watched the building in front of him. “Here goes nothing.”

 

There was no one out on the balcony to greet them at the moment which, considering the nature of the visit she was bringing, might have been a good thing. Going by the position of the sun, judy assumed the family must have gathered to eat lunch before resuming the field work.

 

She stepped up to the front door and opened it, knowing that it wouldn’t be locked. Nick hesitated before following after her while keeping a certain distance.

 

“Mom? Dad? I’m home!”

 

It took some time for anyone to react but very soon they could hear a horde of pawsteps approaching. Before she could even react Judy was crushed in a hug from her mother, as her siblings swarmed the room. Judy’s father joined his wife in her attempt to remove all air from her lungs.

 

“Oh Judy, honey where have you been!”

 

“M-Mum…”

 

“We were so worried!”

 

“Rrgh! You’re choking me!”

 

“Are you hurt? What happened?”

 

“Help…”

 

Her parents continued to fuss over her for a while, finally letting her breath. They asked questions faster than she could answer them and frankly she didn’t know what to say to most of them. It took some time for them to realise that the rest of her siblings weren’t joining in on the reunion and when they did they turned to look at where everyone else was staring.

 

Judy felt her parents tensed up once they finally saw the fox that was standing in the middle of their hall, head hung low and tail between his legs. All around him in a circle stood Judy’s family, all looking at the fox. Some with terror, others with hate in their eyes. Meanwhile Nick stayed still looking both tensed and extremely uncomfortable with his surroundings.

 

“Judy…” Whispered her father to her without looking away from the predator. “Don’t panic but I think a fox followed you home.”

 

“Dad…” She began scoldingly but was cut off by him again.

 

“Just step away calmly and don’t make any sudden movements, you might frighten it.”

 

“Dad, stop it!” She said while walking up next to Nick. “Mom, dad, everyone. This is Nick, he’s... a friend.”

 

Judy expected the silence that filled the room. What she didn’t expect was the fake smile and friendly posture her father then took.

 

“Ah, I see… it’s your ‘friend’…”

 

Judy couldn’t help but notice the little winks he had given her when he had said friend. Actually she was pretty sure no one could have missed them.

 

“HE dad… He is my friend, not it.”

 

“Of course of course, my apologies I didn’t mean any disrespect it’s just that we don’t see many foxes around here I simply wasn’t sure what was the proper way to address you.” He said directly to Nick, completely bypassing her. “Where are my manners, would you like something to drink? Of course you would you must have traveled a long way to get here. Let me send one of my son to fetch you something.”

 

Immediately after, Stu turned to one of his sons. “Timmy go fetch the pitchforks. Quick!” He said not realising that they could very well hear him.

 

Her father was never really good at being discreet…

 

“Dad what are you doing?”

 

“Oh nothing sweetheart. Just giving your… ‘ _ friend’ _ … a proper welcome.” He answered, winking twice at “friend” once again.

 

“Urgh!” Judy groaned. “Dad stop it, I know what you’re trying to do here and I’m not okay with it.”

 

“W-whatever do you mean? We are but simple farmers with very few valuables who love their daughter very much…” He said, addressing more to the fox standing in the room than to her.

 

“Mom, dad, Can we have a little private talk please?”

 

“Judy wait…”

 

“I’m sure my daughter only means to talk to us about the uh… the crops! Nothing to worry about good sure I assure you.”

 

Judy tried to glare at her father but by the oh so discreet thumbs up he gave her back she gueddes he hadn’t understood the message.

 

“It’s going to be alright Nick I’ll just be in the next room for a few moment.” She said turning back to him.

 

The fox seemed concerned about the mob of less than friendly lupines surrounding him but he nodded nonetheless, choosing to trust her.

 

“Alright mom, dad, lets talk. And if any of you so much as touch him…” She said looking at her siblings. “...you’ll regret it believe me!”

 

With that Judy followed he parents into the next room. As soon as the door had closed behind her she was gripped once again in a tight hug by her worried folks.

 

“Oh sweetheart are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he threaten you? Oh Gods did he… sully you?”

 

“What!? Ew dad no! Gross! I told you Nick is a friend.”

 

“It’s alright honey he’s not here you don’t have to pretend anymore.” Said her mother.

 

“I’m not pretending mom, I brought Nick here willingly!”

 

Her parents stood frozen for a short time, seemingly unable to process what their daughter had told them.

 

“Whatever debt you owe him I’m sure we can pay…” Her father finally said.

 

“Seriously! Is it too much to ask for you to fathom that I may be friend with him!”

 

“But sweetie, he… he’s a fox!”

 

“So what mom? What does it matter that he’s a fox?”

 

“Judy, you know very well what his species is capable of.” Answered her father.

 

“Do I? Because it seems to me as if you have no good reason to be cautious of him.”

 

“No good reason? No good reason! Let me remind you young lady that we saw a band of his kind raid and pillage the city when we were your age. We watched them burn down houses and kill good neighbours all for a few coins so don’t tell us that we don’t know what we’re talking about!”

 

“Those were a rogue mercenary band and it happened decades ago. Nick is obviously too young to be one of them.”

 

“Maybe but you don’t ever hear about bunnies raiding a settlement do you?”

 

“What... that’s just… ugh!”

 

“And if he’s not bad as you say he is then where have you been these past few days and why is your dress all torn up?”

 

Judy tensed up and froze. She didn’t have an excuse for her days of absence and she clearly couldn’t just say the truth.

 

“Well you see I… uh… I got lost in the woods.”

 

“But sweetie no one knows the woods better than you do.” Her mother frowned.

 

“Well… perhaps I don’t them as well as you think I do. Besides, everything is fine Nick helped me find my way.”

 

“Wait what was he doing in the wood?”

 

“He… that doesn’t matter the point is that Nick is not a bad person.”

 

“Jude, I know that you want to see the good in everyone, it's what makes you such great a person but take this from someone with more experience in dealing with preds, the only reason he’s acting nice is to steal from us.”

 

“That's not true, you don't know that!”

 

“Why else would he have followed you all the way back home then?”

 

“Because I invited him here.”

 

Her parents looked at each other before turning back to her.

 

“Honey why would you do that?”

 

“I… because well… he needs somewhere to stay for a while and I thought that we might let him sleep in one of the guest room.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Her father exclaimed. “Jude, you know I love you but it's bad enough that you brought him here in the first place, I'm not about to let him stay on top of that.”

 

“But-”

 

“I won't let a thief stay in my house and that is the end of it.”

 

“That's so unfair! Mom?” Judy said, looking pleadingly at her mother.

 

“I'm with your father on this one Judy. This is a bad idea all around.”

 

“Fine then, we’ll just find somewhere else.”

 

“No you won’t missy. You’ve already been gone long enough. Consider yourself grounded for the coming few days.”

 

“What?! I’ve done nothing wrong!”

 

“This is not up for discussion.”

 

“Fine! But at least let me say goodbye to him.”

 

“Very well but be quick.”

 

As they made their way back to the lobby, Judy and her parents were greeted to the sight of a fox surrounded by warry rabbits armed with pitchforks. His face lit up when he saw Judy make her way towards him while berating her siblings about their armed threats.

 

“Thank you for bringing back our daughter, fox but-”

 

“His name is Nick dad!”

 

“Yes well thank you but I am afraid I need to ask you to leave. We cannot offer you shelter.”

 

Nick looked back to Judy confused. If he couldn’t stay here then where was he supposed to sleep.

 

“I’m so sorry Nick I tried.”

 

As she said that, she trapped the fox in a hug that took everyone in the room by surprise. While Nick was too taken by surprise to move, she got up on the tip of her feet and got as close to his ears as their difference in height would allow her to.

 

“Wait for me outside, I’ll meet you later.” She whispered so that no one else could hear.

 

Judy then let go of the red fox and headed to her room with a bounce that left everyone baffled. The way she had so easily accepted her parents command made them suspicious but they chose to instead focus on the more pressing matter at paw. That of the predator standing in their house.

 

Nick spoke up before any of the two older rabbits could.

 

“Well thank you for your hospitality and everything but I really got to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, youhaveaverynicehousehopeweseeeachotheragainbyyyye!”

 

And with that Nick had gone out the front door before anyone could say otherwise.

 

“Do you understand what just happened Stu?”

 

“Not at all honey. Not at all…”

 

* * *

 

“Well you certainly took your sweet time.”

 

Nick had been waiting, his back pressed up against a tree, outside the Hopps’ residence. He didn’t quit know what Judy’s plan was but he knew she had one.

 

“Why? Did you miss me?” Asked the rabbit with a smug grin of her own.

 

“Naw, I knew you’d run back to me eventually. They always do…”

 

That only earned him an eye roll.

 

“So…” Said Nick straightening up “What’s the plan?”

 

“What makes you think I have a plan?”

 

“Why else would you have asked me to wait here?”

 

“The plan is we’ll find a plan tomorrow.”

 

“That’s a crap plan. What about tonight?”

 

“We’ll sleep in my house tonight but tomorrow we have to find you somewhere else to stay.”

 

“Listen, I appreciate your hospitality and all but if my memory serves me right your parents don’t exactly share it. Seems that for some unknown reason your folks are immune to my natural charm.”

 

“Urgh, what’s not to like? But my parents don’t have to know…”

 

Nick cocked an eyebrow.

 

“I’m not supposed to leave the house yet here I am. How do you think I went unnoticed?”

 

“Too many kids to look after?”

 

“No… well yes that too but mostly it’s that being the eldest daughter means that I have a nice room all to myself with a window that allows me to sneak in and out.”

 

“Carrots! You sneaky little bunny. Do you sneak boys into your room often?”

 

“Wha- I DO NOT DO THAT!”

 

“Well you’re about to aren’t you? Or am I supposed to sleep outside?”

 

“You might just if you’re not careful.”

 

“Aw fluff, don’t tell me you’re ashamed of me…”

 

“Not ashamed. Just done with you… Have fun sleeping outside Nick.” She said while walking away.

 

“Wait Carrots! Judy wait I’m sorry.”

 

“Well if you’re done being a jerk, follow me. The sun is setting and it’s been a long day so I’d really like to go to bed.”

 

Nick followed her back into the Hopps’ land but further away from the building they had gone to before. As they approached a mound, Nick was about to ask where they were going until he realised that there were holes in the earth. He then realised those holes were actually windows leading into rooms when Judy jumped in one. It actually surprised Nick how far the Hopps’ burrow reached underground. Rich people stuff he supposed.

 

Though it could be accessed by a hole in the dirt, Judy’s room was anything but shoddy. In a household as populated as hers it was a rare thing to have room all to your own but her status as eldest of the girls allowed her so. By normal rabbit standard she should have already married to a buck to secure an alliance with another powerful family. Had she been a traditional bunny she would have used her room to nurse her second or third liter which explained why the room was so big. But besides it’s size, the room was also decorated with furniture of excellent craftsmanship. Her large bed by itself looked more expensive than anything Nick could possibly hope to afford.

 

“Woa… not too bad.”

 

“I know I know, the room lacks flare but it’s mine and I like it that way.”

 

“That’s not what I m- nevermind.”

 

“So uh… just chose a spot and make yourself at home.” Judy said, climbing in her bed.

 

“Do you… have any spare covers or something?”

 

“I… no I didn’t really think that far ahead.”

 

“It’s okay I’ll just sleep like that.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah don’t worry, I’ve slept in worst situation believe me.”

 

Judy watched him lay down on the floor and turn to face away from her. He tried to remain as still as he could, she knew that, but every so often she could see the occasional shiver that would shake his elbows. The room was chilly after all.

 

“This is a terrible idea.” She thought but went ahead nonetheless. “You know… There’s still place in the bed if you want…”

 

Nick turned cautiously back towards her.

 

“I mean if you don’t want to that’s understandable really but it was meant for two bunnies and some kits so… yeah.”

 

“Y-you sure?”

 

“Mmh.” Judy hummed while scratching the back of her head and looking away.

 

Carefully, Nick got up and slipped in the bed where Judy had left him a place. He was larger than a bunny so it was a tight fit for the both of them but with careful scooching they managed to keep a small space between them.

 

“You better not make a comment.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

…

 

“Well… goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

…

 

They were both staring at the ceiling side by side, unable to go to sleep because of how embarrassed they both were.

 

“Judy?” Nick said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Mmh?” She couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t called her by one of his stupid nickname.

 

“Thank you… for what you said earlier to your parents.”

 

“Don’t get too jazzed, you’re still the most annoying asshat I’ve ever met and I’m still mad at you…”

 

“...”

 

“...but… Well I’m happy to call you a friend.”

 

She actually felt him smile for a bit but it was quickly replaced by a frown.

 

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

He opened his mouth but then closed it again. “I… I want to tell you I’m sorry… for everything.”

 

“It’s alright Nick, I already forgave you.”

 

“Yeah…” He said turning away from her. “You did…”

 

It would take some more time but eventually they both would succumb to sleep for the night and Judy would have lied if she said that it didn’t feel good to, for once, not fall asleep in her cold and empty bed…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so that is it for this chapter. Now for those who ask:
> 
> Oh great box_o_potatoes whom we love so much, when can we expect to be blessed by your next chapter?
> 
> My only answer is:
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
